Between Two Lives
by UmbraLunae
Summary: Erika, after facing her worst nightmare, wakes up in Hobbiton and is took in by the lovely Bilbo Baggins, she must now figure out why she was sent here? Her training couldn't have been for nothing, Erika is sure she was sent here, to this Middle Earth for a reason. And as she takes part in a quest to help the dwarves, she may find that reason
1. Chapter 1

_What was this place?_ The green grass, the blue skies, the crystal lake in front of her? Where was she? she pulled herself into a sitting position. _By the Gods! _All of her joints hurt, and her head, and her fee,t and limbs, and all of her hurt! This surely wasn't the after life...she knew she was not in Sovngarde. she had just been there; and hopefully now it was safe there. It would be bright and beautiful, and the wonderful heavenly paradise of her race.

Standing, her hand went to her side where her daggers were hid...or they were supposed to be? Her hands found naught but air. No daggers. She felt incredibly light too, her hand flew up to grab her axe, nope. Not there either, nor was her bow. _What did I go with? I'm sure I at least had Wuuthrad with me?_ Erika felt almost naked without her large axe; how could she have turned up her?...Wherever here was...without her weapons!?

Erika looked abut her, for a moment she had wondered if she was in the hunting grounds of Hircine; but she couldn't be, this place was warm. It was friendly, it was bright. The hills were luscious and brightly coloured round doors were scattered along the hills, houses? She could see little people, and she was sure it wasn't perception, were walking about. What were they exactly? They wore no shoes and had rather large feet; Erika found herself even more confused, if not a bit relieved that she was not in the hunting grounds of Hircine. Erika could remember a rather long history lesson about Hircine, about his hunting grounds and how they were overall blessed with his gift.

Erika slowly pulled herself up, still hurting as much as when she had first woke only to fall back onto the grassy hill. Erika turned her head as she head someone call to her and the padding of feet as someone ran to her. Erika looked, it was one of these small people; well she had never been the tallest of people, but they were still rather small even to her. A woman, with curly auburn hair, the woman wore a dress and apron and as Erika had seen before, no shoes. The woman knelt down next to Erika, and place a hand on her shoulder before speaking.

"Are you alright dear?"

"Uh...I think so?"

"You think so? It looked like you feel quite hard? What ails you?"

"Umm...I fear..." This was not anywhere that Erika knew, and she felt details of her life may cause more trouble, "I fear I am just weary and aching from journey."

It wasn't a lie, she just didn't know where her journey had took her. Although that wasn't at all new to her. The young girl had loved exploring her homeland; having been brought up in a small village, she had took the chance of adventure when it had showed it's beautiful head.

"Ah, I see. There's an Inn not far from here."

"I'm afraid I have no gold, no coins. I was hoping to work for my keep." Erika said quickly and smoothly, thankful for her training with the bards.

The smaller woman smiled. "I may take you in if you please, I've been having trouble collecting water from the well and collecting my chickens; I'm not as young as I used to be you know! If you do that and a few chores around the house I'll give you your board and food. But I'm afraid it'll only be for the night; and then you'll have to be on your way."

"Of course Ma'am!"

"Ma'am! Well never have I been so formally addressed! Tis Sally, my lovely!" Sally then helped Erika stand, and took her firmly by the elbow to help steady the younger woman.

* * *

Erika had helped Sally as she was instructed. She'd brought in four bucket of water thus far, put the chicken in their coop and helped sweep the house. Sally looked thankful for the help, and when Erika had finished her chores she was called into the dining room where Sally had set two places. Normally the old hobbit would just set her meal; but for her guest a small feast was laid out. Erika was really quite surprised at the little woman, who had welcomed her into her home. The two sat at the table and began to pile food onto their plates, for a start the two were quiet; but that wouldn't last long, Sally was as interested in Erika, as the young'n was with her.

"If you don't mind me asking lovely? Where are you from?"

"I come from a village in the North. What is this place?" Erika suddenly felt very ignorant; she had meant to ask Sally sooner.

"Oh, this little haven? It's called Hobbiton; we're in The Shire. And I'm a Hobbit, I could see the question brewing in your eyes! You're just too polite to ask lovely!"

"Oh, we don't have hobbits where I come from."

"You are of the race of Men aren't you, lovely?"

"Yes; I'm afraid I wasn't blessed with the gift of Height. I was told my father was of average height but my mother was rather small."

"Told? Didn't you know them?"

"No, I can't remember what they said had happened to my father and they say my mother died with fever, when I was just a babe. They said father was there; he had named me Erika. He stayed for a few months but then went out and he didn't return. I was too young at the time to ever remember his image so I suppose it doesn't bother me. How can I miss something I never knew?"

"That's...rather sad dear." Sally said, she didn't mean it in a horrible way; and she supposed she could understand Erik'a logic; but she wondered if this was what the girl had taught herself so hadn't felt the pain of loosing her parents. "Did you have any family?"

"Not that I'm aware of." That wasn't entirely true; For all she knew Erika had met her father. She was sure of it; but she never had the chance to ask him before his cruel death. "I never had a family, but I found one, several. Groups of like-minded people and we were a family."

"So you're well travelled?"

"Aye, started at 16. Just left home and..."_ I was almost beheaded._"..Things happened. I didn't return t the village for a while; I travelled."

"You must've seen a lot. A lot more then a child should see. I've no taste for stories of adventure; but I know someone that does."

The two continued their supper in a content silence and Sally showed Erika to a spare room, for which Erika was very grateful. Sally had given Erika one of her nightgowns so the girl wouldn't have to sleep in her odd Black Armour. something Erika had picked up too, she had arrived in Hobbiton in Armour and circlet; but she had no weapons. Erika would have to find a way to raise a bit of coin to buy new weapons, she felt horrifically vulnerable with no weapons. Erika, once clad in Sally's nightgown, lay down in the warm bed and fell asleep.

* * *

Erika sat rather awkwardly in Sally's lounge; The older hobbit had went to get her neighbor. This was the someone did have a taste for stories and who Sally had picked to be the next carer of Erika. Sally entered with him, he stood only a few inches taller then Sally. Sally left the two and went to pot a of tea on.

"Hello! I assume you are Erika?" He asked, happily.

"Yes sir, I am. Who, may I ask, are you?"

"My name is Bilbo Baggins."

"It's nice to meet you mister Baggins."

Erika smiled warmly at the little man, and watched as he fidgeted. If anything, she definitely found these Hobbits, incredibly friendly and amusing. Bilbo edged closer to Erika, and spoke to her in a hushed voice,

"Sally...Sally said, she said you've been on adventures?"

Erika couldn't help but think of the small children in Riverwood when she would return, asking for stories of her travels.

"Yes, Mister Baggins I have; I've had many. Would you like to hear about them?"

"Oh!" For a moment Bilbo's eyes lit up and he looked as excited as a child being given a new toy, "you...you would would indeed share your stories?"

"Yes Mister Baggins if it please you."

"Sa-Sally! If you don't mind I think it would be best if we went!"

Sally rounded the corner, hands on hips and a small smile on her lips. She played this out, she knew stories of adventure would capture Bilbo.

"I can show Miss Erika around my home, and around Hobbiton."

"That sounds like a very good idea Bilbo!"

* * *

**Sorry this was so short, but at the moment I'm working on three stories to keep updating. **

**1. Demons (Harry Potter)  
2. Cheeky Pride (Harry Potter/The Hobbit)  
3. Between Two Lives (Skyrim/the Hobbit)**

**Hopefully all three should be updated but I'm bulk writing for this one at the moment. So a few chapters should be up soon, tell me what you think! No deadly flames please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2!**

* * *

Erika sat in one of Bilbo's armchairs, enjoying the warmth that took over her. The fire in front of her blazed as Bilbo came in handing her a cup of tea. She had been reading of the Elves of this world; not so different from hers. Bilbo had asked her many a questions about her homeland, he had spotted quite quickly she was not from Middle Earth, and promised to keep that a secret. They agreed it would be best just to say she was from the North. Bilbo, though excited by her presence, didn't want to ask to many question at once and kept many held back.

"What were you reading? If you don't mind my asking." Bilbo said as he settled in another armchair with his own cup of tea.

"About the Elves, of this world. They're not so different from the ones of mine." Erika closed the book, and smiled at the long golden swirls on the book cover." These ones, the Elves from Imladris. They remind me of the Altmer from the Summerset Isle."

"You have Elves in your lands?"

"Oh yes, two of my closet friends are Elves."

"There are many then? Is Altmer a word for elf?"

"Altmer is a type of elf. There are the Altmer, the Bosmer and the Dunmer. The Altmer are commonly known as High Elves, and they excel in magic."

"Like those of Imladris! What of the Bosmer and the Dunmer?"

Erika smiled as her little friends mouth twisted around the words. She had told him many a strange word to him, and each time Bilbo would say the word again, echoing her.

"The Bosmer, known as Wood Elves hail from Valenwood; all Elves are fantastic archers, but Wood Elves are the best. Dunmer are called Dark Elves, I suppose for their skin is almost a blue or grey colour. My two friends I mentioned? One is a Bosmer and the other a Dunmer; I'd trust them with my life. In fact I have, numerous times."

"It's strange isn't it, Miss Erika?" Bilbo said, taking a drink of tea. "In some ways our lands are complteely different and in offer quite similar."

"I'm glad of it, makes things simpler." Erika joked, earning a smile from her friend. "Bilbo, is there anywhere I can gain work? I hate being out of coin!"

"Bree would be your closest bet."

"Is it far?"

"Not really, just out of Hobbiton and a few miles down the river."

"Oh, I don't really feel like leaving just yet."

"Well I'm happy to keep the company!"

* * *

_Erika walked to the plains of Whiterun. She looked to the bonfire not far off, the giant's camp. She held onto her two handed sky steel sword, ready to attack. Erika had to prove herself, she knew not many of them thought anything of her skill, she was nothing but a whelp to them. This was how she was first noticed, she'd helped them take down a giant! A giant! That was something Erika had only dreamed of doing, fighting great beasts and side by side with the greatest warriors she'd ever heard of! And now she was one of them! She was a Companion! _

_Erika stepped forward, skysteel at the ready and her leather armor had recently been upgraded; she had potions at the ready and had learnt the fast healing spell just for the occasion She could do this, she would. She'd prove that she was no mere child!_

_"I wouldn't do that if I were you."_

_Erika turned. One of the circle had joined her on the plains, staring off at the giant camp as she had done so mere seconds ago. She turned back to the plains. She was...going to do this...right?_

_"It would be suicide if you went out there by yourself."_

_"I helped take that other one down."_

_"Helped. That's the key word there. You helped. You're not strong enough; not yet."_

_"You think I will be? One day."_

_"I think one day you'll be something great. We're just one of your stepping stones."_

_Erika was silent._

_"You'll make us proud. You'll make Riverwood and Whiterun proud. Your parents will be proud, and you will be."_

_"I don't have any parents."_

_"Everyone has parents whelp; whether they're dead or alive. Your's are dead then?"_

_"My mother is; she died of fever when I was young."_

_"And you your father?"_

_"Never knew him. They say he left shortly after my birth. He was a great warrior and was needed else where."_

_"Did you ever have a name?"_

_"No. He named me Erika."_

_Silence. There was no reply._

_"When will I be strong enough."_

_"Not for a while; I'll let you know when. You'll be great. A true warrior, little whelp."_

Erika woke with a start from her bed in Bilbo's house. She got up and wrapped a dressing gown around her. Bilbo had been nice enough t ask a neighbor, who was on his way to Bree to collect some clothing for Erika; Bilbo had paid all the expenses, he had thought her being in her Armour all day would be in uncomfortable. He wasn't wrong there. She sat down at his tables mumbling,

"Well, when I'm a great and true warrior, you'll have to stop calling me little whelp."

"Pardon?"

"Oh!" Erika hadn't realized she'd said it out loud. "I'm sorry Bilbo. I didn't realize I said that out loud. I had a dream last night of something that happened when I was sixteen."

"Do you fancy sharing it?"

Erika smiled and relayed the dream onto Bilbo, who sat in awe listening. He did however laugh at the Companions last comment.

"Who was it?"

"He was one of the circle. They were the best in the Companions; I quickly became one of them as great and true as he predicted."

"i do believe you did. I've never seen you in battle; but I can imagine your adventure's in my mind's eye. I can see your weapons, it did help that you drew them, among other things, in that journal! I can fully imagine everything!" Bilbo smiled as he walked to the other end of the table taking hold of the journal and walked back over. Inside were different drawings Erika had made and some notes that Bilbo had jotted down. He found her world fascinating. "Why don't we have this outside?"

"Of course Bilbo!" Erika stood. "I'll just go get changed."

* * *

"..-Whether I want it to be or not or you feel good this morning or that is a morning to be good on?"

"A-all of them at once..I suppose."

Erika giggled at poor Bilbo, who seemed at a loss with this old man. Erika could feel...something. Perhaps he was like her; did he know of the Arcane arts also? The old man looked at her before quickly shifting his gaze to the hobbit once more. He looked down on the little hobbit, who sat awkwardly with his pipe in his mouth waiting for the old man to move on.

"Can I help you with something?" the little Hobbit asked.

"That, remains to be seen." The man said, still looking down at Bilbo. "I'm looking for someone to share in an adventure."

Erika, knew in the bottom of her heart that in the bottom of his heart Bilbo wanted to jump up; but all that showed on the surface was her excitement. To be back on the road again; sure this place wasn't Skyrim. But she longed for adventure again. And Bilbo, her dear little friend also knew that they both wanted that.

"An adventure? Well I don't imagine anyone this side of Bree, would be interested in adventure's." Clearly Bilbo had already forgotten Erika, he got up and went to his mail box. "Nasty, disturbing, uncomfortable things!" Bilbo took out the few letters in the box, puffing on his pipe. "Make you late for dinner!"

He then began shuffling thought mail, as if trying to find an expected letter. He occasionally looked up, disappointed to find the old wizard still there. The two started talking again as Bilbo made for his door. Through this Erika learnt the old wizard name, Gandalf; and Gandalf made excellent fireworks.

"And where else shall I be?" Gandalf asked, looking rather offended. Bilbo shifted awkwardly before smoking his pipe again. It seemed to be something of a habit, to stop him from saying something else. The wizard shifted his weight. "Well I'm glad to see you've remembered something about me, even if it's only my fireworks."

Erika couldn't help but feel sorry for the wizard and his low, sad tones.

"Well that's decided! It'll be very good for you!" The wizard exclaimed pointing at Bilbo. "And most amusing for me! I must inform the others."

"Inform the...Wait! No!No!" Bilbo ran up the steps. "We do not want any adventures! Not today...not...no..."

Bilbo stumbled over his words before wishing a good morning and closing his round door. Erika watched in amusement. Gandalf stood for a moment before making his way into Bilbo's garden and with his staff he scratched a symbol into he door, he stared though the window at the little hobbit, who Erika knew was hiding behind the door this very second. The wizard walked past her and went on his way when,

"Mister Gandalf?"

The wizard turned round, smiling slightly, he had seen the gleam in her eyes as he had mentioned adventure's and he had wondered how long it would take for her to inquire. All through his conversation with Bilbo Baggins, he had been stealing glances at the girl. He had never seen this girl before; but as something had told Erika that there was more to Gandalf then meets the eye, something was telling Gandalf the exact same thing.

"Ah, yes?"

"I was wondering...um...the adventure you're planning on taking mister Bilbo?"

"You would like to take part, am I correct in assuming?"

"Yes sir. I can handle my own. I'm familiar with most weapons; I'm a good healer; I know abit of magic and many beats thought hey may be different here."

"You do intrigue me. I must admit, I do wish for you to come along; perhaps we can find why you are here?" Gandalf mused over his his words. "I shall see you soon, and remember when I return, what was your words...ah yes! Hold your own!"

* * *

**There you are guys! Sorry if I got some of the film/book speak wrong. What do you guys think?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope you guys have enjoyed the first few chapters.**

**Erika is based off one of my toons in Skyrim. She was the first character I made. What do you guys think her of so far? I'm trying to not give too much away about Erika or her past, (mostly her family) Just yet; at least until she meets the company! You've learnt she was a companion. She is a Nord, and two of her dearest friends were Elves, can you guess which two?**

**Thank you to alchemista for following the story!**

* * *

It had been just under two days since the wizard Gandalf had visited. Erika felt kinda guilty keeping it from Bilbo that the wizard may be back soon, among others. She kept it to herself though, after all she'd been through; she felt that this may be a secret best kept to herself. It may in fact play in Bilbo's favor, and she believed the reason the old wizard had asked for her silence was so it would play in his favor. Bilbo and Erika were about to tuck into a few beautiful fish which they had caught in the river; Erika had shown Bilbo her skills, though limited, at fishing. They did only come back with two; but the day had been well spent, gathering fresh food and ingredients and cooking their meal; this was where Bilbo showed off his skills. Since meeting her; he'd learnt Erika wasn't very good at cooking and though to teach her a few things. The two had just gathered their drinks and were sat at the table when...

_Thump! Thump!_

There was a knocking at the door. That was odd. Hobbits were creatures of routine; and at this very moment it was supper time! Why weren't they in their own hobbit holes already tucked in or about to tuck into their well prepared meals. Bilbo stood nd answered the door, and Erika took her first few cuts of fish, eating the well seasoned meat as she heard the voice.

"Is it down here laddie?"

He was taller then Bilbo, well muscled and a bald head; he began undoing his travelling cloak.

"Is what? Down where?" Bilbo asked.

"Supper!" The man boomed tossing his cloak to Bilbo, "He said there'd be food. And lots of it!"

Bilbo watched at a loss as the man roamed about his house. "He? you say. He who?"

Erika returned to the dining room; where the man now sat. He'd been so heavy footed and within seconds he'd sat behind her without her notice; she jumped slightly at the sight of him, and was hesitant to move closer. He looked at her, could see her caution and smirked as he dipped his head. He saw her stance when she had recovered from her small shock, it was that of a fighter. She was ready to l leap into action if need be. Who was she? The wizard had said nothing of a girl!?

"M'name is Dwalin. At ya service miss."

"Erika, at yours."

She stood away even when Bilbo came in. Bilbo sat behind the man, being 'at his service' and handing food to him when he asked and refilling a mug of Ale for him. Erika stood against the wall, her eyes on Dwalin at all times. She had no doubt in her mind that this was one of the company that Gandalf told her he would be sending; but he had done no more then that. She had no details of any of these people but Bilbo.

"Mister Dwalin?" Erika waiting til he looked up at her. "I don't mean to be rude..-"

"But ya may be anyway, lass?"

"What are you?"

"What?" he said gruffly.

"What. Are. You?"

"I'm a dwarf! What did you think I was a stinking ferret!"

"A Dwarf?" Erika looked down, "How very strange indeed."

"Strange?!"

"I beg your pardon Mister Dwalin; In the lands I'm from Dwarves are extinct. I never thought I'd meet one in real life."

Dwalin studied the lass for a moment. He had noticed before, she stood about his height. She was not Dwarf or Hobbit, so she was of the Man race; she most definitely wasn't an Elf. He heard no malice in her voice as she explained, just a small hint of excitement.

"Extinct?"

"Yes; but there's many ruins. It's wonderful exploring them.."

"Is there anymore food hobbit?"

Erika stopped short, maybe she wasn't so excited, they were awfully rude.

"Yes! Of course!" And Bilbo was up being the perfect host once more. "It's just I wasn't expecting company!"

_Diiiiing._

Bilbo's door chime rang, and Erika pushed herself from the wall. Excusing herself to answer the door. Erika opened the door to find, what she believed to be another dwarf on the other side. He was shorter then Dwalin and had a long white beard that split and curled at the two ends. He smiled at her, and she couldn't help but smile back at him. He seemed a lot friendlier.

"Balin! At ya service!" Balin's voice was cheery and he kept smiling throughout his deep bow.

"G-good Evening Mister Balin."

"Balin stuck his hand out and shook Erika's as soon as she had it out.

"What, may I ask, is your name?"

"It's Erika."

"Nice to meet ya lassie. Am I late?"

"Uhmmm..."

"Oh!" Balin exclaimed, stepping inside the house. He walked over to Dwalin. "Good Evening brother!"

"And you. I do believe you're shorter and wider since last we met." Dwalin said in a teasing voice.

"Wider, not shorter. and sharp enough for both of us." Balin countered with a wink.

Erika closed the door, and quietly strode off to her room as Dwalin and Balin entered the pantry, much to Bilbo's annoyance. Bilbo followed the two , trying to explain that he didn't want them here. They were in the wrong place maybe? Erika sighed as the door chime went again, and shut the door to her room. She really didn't want to be out there and before long she could hear furniture moving and poor Bilbo shout; it would be unfair of her to allow Bilbo to deal with all that on his own. Erika pulled herself up and left her room; as she saw Bilbo pulling the door open. As he did a load of Dwarves fell into the house, causing Bilbo to jump back, Erika giggled slightly gaining the attentions of two young Dwarves helping Dwalin and Balin. She smiled as she saw Gandalf; and all the Dwarves came into the house. As all the Dwarves began moving about, taking things from the pantry and taking chairs from different rooms; Erika stood back allowing them to do so. she felt bad for Bilbo, his house being invaded, but they were a merry bunch. Gandalf came by Erika, counting the Dwarves and rehearsing their names. She watched Gandalf turn to speak to Dwalin; Erika caught eyes with the mean old Dwarf and excused herself to another room which she began tidying for Bilbo.

"Don't sneak up on me boys."

"How'd you know?" A cheeky voice said.

"I now know to keep alert after your Mister Dwalin scared me."

"He can do that." Another voice said.

Erika turned round, they were just smaller that her. One had dark brown hair and the other was fair haired; in her land he would pass off as a Nord.

"So who are you?"

"I'm Erika. You?"

"Fili."

"And Kili."

"At ya service?" Erika finished for them gaining a smile from the two.

The two left and went into the dining room, Erika watched from the doorway for a second before making her way outside for a breathe of fresh air. She supposed she'd been too hard on Dwalin. After seeing them all there all she could think of was the Companions; it was almost no different to them when they went to the Inn. Erika laughed to herself slightly as a thought crossed her mind, Dwalin reminded her of Skjor. And she wasn't entirely sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

"Find something amusing?"

Erika had been so deep in thought she hadn't realized someone stood at the gate. _Another Dwarf._

"Just thinking."

"Is this the house of the hobbit, of Gandalf."

"Indeed it is. Your company is already inside; charming lot. They're..."

"They're what?" He rumbled deeply as he stepped inside the gate.

"I was thinking about them." She continued as she saw his raised eyebrow. "They remind me of some from home. They remind me a lot of home. Mister Dwalin and Mister Balin especially."

"How so?"

"People I know...knew. Mentors of mine, both great and fierce warriors."

"A fitting description of Dwalin and Balin; they're both excellent warriors." The Dwarf looked at the girl and smirked slightly, "I understand you were referring to your mentors. Am I correct in believing they taught you to fight?"

"Aye. I joined their group of their group of warriors. They were at the top; even in the circle who were the strongest warriors. Everyone looked up to them. I dreamed of being a...Sorry!" Erika said, laughing slightly. the Dwarf watched her, amused. "I guess I can go on a bit! They were the best of the best; The strongest, looked up to be everyone. Kodlak didn't care whether you'd came to make a name for yourself or whether you came for coin. So long as you had strength of spirit and a fire burning in your heart...you could join."

The Dwarf watched her smiling. He could see the fire she was talking about. A fierce fire, a fierce sense of pride as she spoke of this group of warriors who had let her join their ranks. These great warriors that his dearest of friends reminded her of. And he was proud; he wasn't sure why, but that fact that she had made the connection between the people he held dearest to him with people she cares for greatly...it made him happy...proud.

"And of course, there had to be a spare bed in Jorrvskar."

He chuckled slightly at her joke; moving closer to the door.

"I'm a house guest of Mister Baggins. I've travelled far and he agreed; that so long as I could work for my keep I can stay." Erika stood, she was the same height as this Dwarf. "Although hobbits aren't known for their hard work, so it doesn't feel like I'm _earning _anything. I'm Erika."

"I am Thorin."

Erika looked to him, for some reason the name was familiar; and then it clicked.

"You're the one Dwalin spoke of! Something of being late and at a meeting. He was speaking to Gandalf and I was on my way out here."

"So you weren't eaves dropping?" Thorin said cheekily.

"No." Erika mumbled. "Not intentionally; I can't help what my ears pick up as I walk past."

Thorin glanced at her before making his way to the door, knocking on it. Erika sat back down as she heard the door open; Thorin walked into the hobbit hole, his heavy shoes thundering under him. Bilbo, before closing the door, politely asked Erika if you would like to come back inside. It would be getting chilly soon , and he'd hate to see her come down with something. Erika quickly got in the house before Bilbo shut and locked the door. The whole company was stood behind Bilbo at the door with Gandalf, as Thorin circled Bilbo like a vulture. For a moment, he was Skjor and Bilbo was she. She believed that Thorin was going to be far harsher then Skjor, she did not yet know what would consist of their quest but she was certain he was only going to take those whom he was sure could handle themselves.

"Bilbo Baggins allow me to introduce, the leader of our company Thorin Oakenshield!"

Erika looked around the company. Their heads bowed deep in respect as their lead was introduced before they all gazed upon Thorin and Bilbo with amusement; Erika could tell this was not to be in Bilbo's favor.

"So this is the hobbit. Tell me Mister Baggins, have you done much fighting?"

"Pardon me?"

"What's your preference axe or sword?"

"Well I have got a skill at conkers, if you must know. But I fail to see why that's relevant..."

"Am I allowed to answer that?" Erika whispered to Gandalf, who nodded. "Battle Axe. I rarely leave without Wuuthrad. Although I do love my two handed-"

"Do you mind, girl?"

Gandalf and Erika turned to see an angry Dwalin glaring at them. Erika was not going to shrink to the Dwarf, she would stand up for herself. she wouldn't allow herself to be pushed around!

"What?" Erika returned Dwalin's glare, and could see it was defintely not a regular occurence for someone to stand up to Dwalin.

"Master Dwalin, there is no need to speak to Miss Erika is such a fashion." Gandalf said, calming the two. "Miss Erika was merely answering Thorin's question."

"Her? The girl?"

"Yes, Master Dwalin. Erika was just telling me of Wuuthrad...was it?"

"Yes. A battle axe; the blade was broken and reforged. It belonged to the founder of the companions-"

"The companions?" Thorin asked, "This is your warrior group, you spoke of before?"

"Aye. Tis them. The axe came to me shortly before I became Harbinger."

"Har what?" Dwalin asked rudely.

"Harbinger. Leader."

The Dwarves and Gandalf, whom had heard nothing or little of her life, were shocked. Bilbo, although she'd never told him this part was not and was the first to recover.

"Skjor said you would become great!"

"Indeed he did, friend. Sadly; he was killed before he could see his legacy." Erika dipped her head in respect of her fallen mentor. "Before Wuuthrad, I used my Sky steel. A two handed sword, it was made for me when I came a companion by our blacksmith, who was a good friend of mine. He taught me many a things."

* * *

Erika sat listening as the Dwarves explained their quest to Bilbo. They were trying to take back their home. And their treasure, who could forget the treasure of the Dwarves! Even Skyrim they had been notorious treasure hoarders. And that was part of the reason Erika loved going to the ruins. Their home had been taken from them, by a beast!

"What is the monster?" She asked, walking to Gandalf's side. "What is the beast which you mean to slay?"

"Something that would scare you lassie!"

"What is it?"

The Dwarves looked to one another. Should they tell her? Thorin had guessed early on that she was trying to win a place on their quest and he guessed Gandalf would vouch for her. He knew little of her past, only that she was a warrior, and he was unsure to take her on this quest to reclaim Erebor. Thorin leaned back in his chair, and looked up at her.

"A dragon."

He was watching her. Waiting for her reaction; there it was. Fear. There was fear in her eyes, which quickly turned into the same anger and determination he had seen in the mirror. Her face became hard, despite her watery eyes and her fists clenched at her sides.

"Dragon?" She whispered, a haunting sound to her voice. "There are dragons here?"

Now all the Dwarves watched, and Bilbo. There was something to her now. Memories flashing in her eyes, and the Dwarves could almost see the fire and people running. They could hear the terrified screams and smell the burning, not of Erebor; her memories. A dragon had hurt her; they saw and knew that pain in her eyes. They'd all been through the same; she knew their pain. And Thorin knew she would ask, and he knew he _needed_ to say no. She was a woman, but he knew she would fight her cause.

"Yes. There are dragons here. Smaug is the worst of Middle Earth."

"What is he?"

"A dragon lass, he just said." Balin answered.

"No, I mean what kind?" Erika looked at Balin, hoping she wasn't glaring at him like she did his brother. "Is he fire? Frost? Is he an Elder Dragon?"

"What are you talking about lass?"

"You've seen dragons before. More then one?"

"Yes." Erika thought perhaps it was unwise to explain he she was a dragon hunter in Skyrim. "Let me help."

Thorin looked at her. He should really say no. He has to say no.

"You do exactly as I say. And you will get your revenge on the fire drakes."

Erika offered him a small smile, a tear escaped. "Thank you."

* * *

**Sorry I'm skipping a bit, just to get them all on the road! I was gonna have her follow them, but decided against it. She was kind of pulling at their heart strings. She knows what it's like to have every pulled away from under your feet because of a dragon! And all the Dwarves knew it, just by a simple look. **

**Originally she was going to be good friends with Dwalin, but it doesn't seem that way right now does it? I think she will get on with Balin well and the Durin brothers! What should her relationship with the rest of the company be like? You can see she's already good friends with Bilbo, as the little hobbit is fascinated by her! I don't think it's attraction Thorin has for Erika at the moment; I think he could just tell she was a strong woman and used to working her way up. He could just tell her path hasn't been smooth or steady, she's had to work and fight for everything! And now that he knows, they've kind of been through the same things...he kind of feels sorry for her. There hasn't been much interaction with anyone else at the moment but there will be!**

**Review the story please! Let me know what you guys think. Is it going to smoothly? (I do think Thorin gave in to easily!) Do you think he should be harder on her, although Dwalin's doing it enough for everyone!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's Chapter four guys! I don't think I've ever posted chapters so quickly after each other! When I read the story over as published I realize there are a lot of spelling mistakes; I'll keep an eye out for them more!**

**The Constellation - Thank you for your review! And I do think we'll have to reunite Erika with some of her possessions Sadly I don't think Wuuthrad will be returning to her; but she may also be reunited with some old friends. Thankfully Erika does have some Daedric Artifacts so she will be seeing some of her things again.**

**I'd like to say thank you to Cassiy, Creative Lunatic, Lucario117 and The Constellation for putting this on story alert!**

**And Cassiy, Creative Lunatic, The Constellation and TheRosesOnTheWall for adding the story to your favorites.**

* * *

Erika read through the contract handed to her by Balin. Reading every detail, this was very unlike her, to think about what she was doing. Even after her capture by the Imperials, at the age of sixteen when she left the safety of Riverwood to Whiterun, she had been young and carried a sword not fitting for her. Did that stop her? Of course not. She'd been taught to handle weapons from Alvor, the village blacksmith; he'd taught her basic smithing and to handle was not from Riverwood; but since loosing her mother and being captured, to be beheaded, Erika spent some time there and Alvor had taken a liking to her. He'd tried to tel her she needed to plan things out but the sixteen year old was head strong and had a different way of doing things. Now she was in a different land with nothing but her Nightingale Armour about to set off on a quest to slay a beast, a dragon. Again. Erika was ready, this was what she'd been doing for the past six years of her life; killing dragons. But it made her shiver, Smaug. She guessed in this land he was the equivalent of Alduin. She sat with her back against the wall, reading through the contract as Bilbo did. _Funeral arrangement?_ Erika wasn't sure where she was, really she'd been in Sovngarde before this. The Nordic afterlife, she was...already dead? _No problems there then._ She was reaching the middle of the contract, wanting to take every detail in when she saw Thorin lean towards Gandalf.

"Nor will I be held responsible for his fate."

For a moment Gandalf was speechless. "Agreed."

_You may decide you won't be responsible for his fate, but I sure as hell will be. _Bilbo had been nothing but a great host and a fierce friend. He had took her in and made her feel at home. Bilbo, reading the contract out loud came to the part of various injuries, if incineration could be classed as an injury. She heard one of the Dwarves speak,

"...Melt the skin off your bones in seconds."

"You okay laddie?"

"Yep." Bilbo leaned on his knees. "Just feeling a bit faint."

"Think furnace with wings!" Said the first voice.

"I need some air."

"...searing pain and in seconds you're nothing more then a pile of ash!"

Erika grimaced as she heard Bilbo fall to the ground and felt terribly sorry for him. Within seconds she felt a few pairs of eyes on her and knew they were waiting for the same reaction._ Hope you've time to spare boys. _Of course Erika wasn't going to faint! But how dare they! Poor Bilbo!

"Oh very helpful Bofur!" Gandalf said, moving around Erika to help the hobbit up.

"Do you have no shame?" Erika said to Dwarf, without looking up from the contract. "Scaring him like that? Yes, I can see you don't want Bilbo with you on your quest but there was no need for that."

"Sorry, lass?"

"Bilbo, allowed you into his house. He allowed you to take advantage of his hospitality. You've eaten his food, drank his ale and muddied his floors, without so much as a complaint from him. And you thank him, how? By scaring the little hobbit out of his wits' He's been kind to you, to all of you. He's even made it clear, he has no wish to join you." Erika looked up, finding all pairs of eyes, but Gandalf and obviously Bilbo, on her. "Why don't you learn a bit of respect?"

The Dwarves looked at her, dazed. It wasn't often anyone spoke to them like that; not Bofur, who was a friendly Dwarf. Balin smiled grimly at the lass, after looking around the company, nodding he spoke to her.

"We're sorry lass."

She smiled, he couldn't speak for everyone just himself. And Erika accepted that.

"Aye. Me too." Bofur said. "I didn't scare you did I?"

"No. Dragons sound all too rare in this Middle Earth, they are not where I'm from." Erika stood and walked to the table, she'd almost finished reading the contract, which she lay down on the table. She took the inkwell and quill by Thorin. "Dragons roam the skies of Skyrim as freely as birds. Think yourself lucky, Master Dwarf. You've the trouble of all but one, at home they plague the heavens."

Having no surname, Erika signed the contract as she would in Skyrim. _Erika, Harbinger, Daughter of Morgina. _Folding the contract up, she handed it stubbornly to Balin. She pushed her way out of the room of Dwarves to see how Bilbo was faring. As she did so her side grazed against Thorin, who had been watching her the entire time.

* * *

Indeed he had not met one like her. He watched as she bent down to pick up the contract dropped by the hobbit. Thorin followed her into the hallway seeking refuge on a bench to the side. She was unlike any he'd met; and he was unsure as to whether that was a good thing or not. A good thing perhaps, she could speak her mind to his men. Even to Dwalin, his nephews Fili and Kili wouldn't dare such a thing. And normally if spoken against Dwalin would not back down, Thorin thought about it. Dwalin hadn't backed down to her but stopped arguing, perhaps he felt the same respect to Erika as he did, perhaps they all did.

"She's a different one, eh laddie?"

Thorin smiled at his old friend, Balin walked out of the Dwarf filled room to the almost charming silence where Thorin sat, taking a seat by him. In his hand he had Erika's contract.

"She has a...determination."

"I'd have said stubbornness."Baling said, jokingly. "She'll fit right in."

"Not if she contradicts them again."

"They don't mind. Bofur really is sorry, he just doesn't fancy truly admitting it to her." The old Dwarf sat thinking for a moment. "We never expected that she'd know. I figured she may want to join us. you could see the spark in her eyes, as we'd lightly mention the quest before you arrived. I thought she'd merely be interested, but she wouldn't truly understand what she'd be getting herself into, but she does."

Thorin watched the old Dwarf.

"She knows the heartache. I asked Mister Baggins about her before when she took a step outside. She'd had many adventures for one so young. She lost her mother young, not to dragons, to a fever. Never knew her father. Mister Baggins told me she had told him of a group of warriors within Skyrim, the best of everyone and how she longed as a child to meet them."

"The Companions, Balin. She spoke of them to me already. She longed to meet them and became one of them."

"Leader of them in fact. _Harbinger._ Mister Baggins told me that she had explained to him that in her village, even when her mother was alive, she was no more then a bastard. And to sign your name as son or daughter to your mothers name was frowned upon; and yet she does it freely."

"Indeed, I do not see anyone scaring the girl into anything she does not want." Thorin got up, pacing the hallway, turning and looking at Balin. "She was not ashamed of her parentage."

"Aye, She..." Balin stopped short. Bilbo came out of one of the many doorways, and walked down the corridor to what Balin presumed was his bedroom. With the closing of a door, Balin and Thorin's former conversation was lost. "It seems we have lost our burglar. Probably for the best; the odds were always against us. After all, what are we? Merchants, miners, tinkers and toy makers. Hardly the stuff of legends."

"There are a few warriors among our ranks."

"Old warriors." Balin shook his white head.

"I would take each and every one of these Dwarves over an army from the Iron Hills. For when I called upon them, they answered. Loyalty. Honor. A willing heart. I can ask for no more then that."

"You don't have to do this." The old Dwarf stood. "You've done honorably by your people. You have built a new life for us in the blue mountains. A life of peace and plenty. A life that is worth more then all the gold in Erebor."

"From my grandfather to my father, this has come to me." Thorin held the key to Erebor up. "They dreamt of the day when the Dwarves of Erebor would reclaim their homeland. There is no choice Balin, not for me."

"Then we are with you laddie. We will see it done."

Balin patted Thorin on the arm and moved into one of the rooms; Thorin stood statue still, the key still help up in his hand. He came out of his small trance as small padded footsteps came closer, looking up he met the blue eyes of Erika. She stood, leaning against the doorway with her arms wrapped around her body, hugging herself, a sad smile on her lips. Thorin pocketed the key as she spoke.

"You have your wish," came her soft whisper. "Bilbo refuses to come. I hope such distaste will not be put upon I as I join your quest."

"Does as you're told, and no ill words will be inflected."

Thorin turned away from her, to follow Balin.

"I know its hurts. The village from which my mother was born...I watched it burnt to the grounds. I heard screams and roar of the beast; If I can help you slay this foul monster, then I shall. I shall do as you say."

Thorin continued into the room, with a barely audible "Thank you."

Erika stood where she was for a moment, as she heard a low hum emit from the room full of Dwarves, quietly she made her way in. She found Gandalf sat to the side, smoking his pipe, a troubled expressed lay upon his old face. Sitting by him, she listened to the song of the Dwarves. It was a song of their home, of their loss and the beast; and to Erika it almost sounded like a lullaby, a haunting lullaby. She watched as they all joined in their song, and she closed her eyes. She could picture the terror of which they sang,it didn't matter how different the dragon, how different the people...the destruction, the pain, the death. It was always the same.

* * *

**How'd you guys like that? **

**They'll be starting their quest next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here we go, just for you! I think the structure in the first part may be a bit wonky! Sorry!**

* * *

_Bilbo,_  
_My dear friend, I fear that by the time you read_  
_this, we will have left. I think you knew I always always_  
_going on this adventure when Mister Gandalf first came by._  
_I'm sorry you have not joined us. I know you are scared._  
_Gandalf told you, you would return a different hobbit, change_  
_is not always bad my friend. The things I have seen have changed me_  
_and for that I am thankful._

_I understand your fear, little friend. Gandalf said we are to leave by the west road_  
_at you are to change your mind, I asked Balin to leave your contract. I_  
_know you are scared, and outside The Shire is big...but you would regret it._  
_Should you decide to take part in the reclaiming of Erebor I have but this to say._

_I, Erika, Harbinger and daughter of Morgina, swear to you Bilbo Baggins_  
_that I shall do everything in my power to keep you safe.  
You will __NOT be alone __in that big bad world all by yourself.  
You shall be under my protection, by my honor  
__I promise to keep you safe and hopefully, keep your spirits high._

_Whether you decide to come or not my dear little hobbit, I want you to know_  
_that never have I known a kinder or sweeter person. I am honored to have known_  
_you and will hold our friendship close to my heart until my dying days._  
_My love and friendship,_  
_Erika_

* * *

"Move out!"

Erika looked from her place behind Kili, first toward the front of the company to Thorin and then behind them looking for Bilbo. It looked like her friend wasn't showing. Kili's pony began to walk, following it's friends and as she passed a sun dial she decided the only reason Bilbo was not with them was because they were moving early. He still had a few more minutes to eleven. Erika's arms were round Kili's waist, his bow and arrows now strapped to Erika's back.

"Were you an archer at home?" Kili asked, he was as inquisitive as Bilbo.

"Not really. I'd go hunting, so for that yes. But in battle? No, I much prefer to be up close and caving someone's skull in."

Fili chuckled, "My kind of woman."

"Fili! Kili! What's ya bets on the hobbit?" Dori shouted down to the end.

"He's not coming!" Fili shouted.

"I think he will." Erika said.

"The lass says he will. Put ten gold down for the lass!"

"I've no coin Fili."

"It's on me lass. In exchange you can put up with our questions."

Erika smiled as Gandalf rode past the trio smiling to himself. She chuckled as she saw him stop by Dori, he too believed that Bilbo would be making an appearance, as did Kili.

"So lass, where do you come from?"

"A land far from here. It's called Skyrim."

Erika had noticed a few more of the company had slowed and was beginning to listen. It was always nice to know about each other, and they knew little of the blonde girl.

"Did you work?"

"Kind of. I was Harbinger as you know, and would take work that came to us, but I travelled a lot. I'd taken on work and quests if they came to me. It was rare I'd settle down, since mama died. I just wanted to be up and about; A tradesman of my village took me in. Taught me his trade, he knew of my dreams and said it was just in case I needed a trade to fall back on."

"What was his trade?"

"He was a blacksmith."

Fili looked to his his uncle slyly, knowing that within the now, closely positioned group, his uncle was listening. Fili thought at least, it was would be a decent conversation starter for Thorin; his uncle being a grand smith himself. Even if it was simple leather or hide armor, it was something; although Fili had an inkling it was more then that. To start off with of course, a man who took no less then a child in...perhaps he had sought to give the child a purpose, a small child still grieving from the loss of her mother. Fili couldn't imagine, nor did he want to, what it would be like without his. He loved his mother dearly, as did Kili. He had lost his father when he was young and Kili was just a babe, he supposed in a sense he could relate that way. But thus far it seemed as though Erika hadn't known her father. It was that, to which Kili could relate. He had never met their father, whom had died in battle. Of course the Durin brothers knew what had become of their father, Erika did not. It was not just the Durin brothers, who enjoyed asking Erika questions, the who company was interested in her and thus far they knew she was strong and a smith. She was Harbinger and lived a life of fear of dragons. She was an adventurer and went where she want, she didn't allow her responsibilities to weigh her down and let life take her where it would.

"Something I would like to know, lass?"

"Yes Bofur?"

"Your armor. I've never seen anything quite like it lass."

Erika smiled to herself, even she had none of her own weapons, she felt safe to know she had been transported to this world in her armor. "It's called Nightingale Armour. It's very rare. Only three in Skyrim wear this armor. I'm lucky enough to be one of the three. They were gifted to us by Nocturnal. She's...I suppose you would call her a Goddess. We took the oath and became Nocturnal's Nightingales, guardians's of her shrine."

"Wouldn't of thought you'd be into that kinda thing." Bofur stated smoking his pipe. "Gods and Goddess'. Shrines and Guardians, thought you were too much of a free spirit, little bird."

"I wasn't aware of this. I knew of Nocturnal. I suppose Goddess was the wrong word. It's hard to explain. Long story short, I didn't have much of a choice." Erika loosened her grip on Kili, her arms lose on his hips. "But the armor has served me well."

"It looks uncomfortable."

"Yes it does. It's not, on the inside it's soft as silk, but it keeps me well protected, rest assured." Erika said with a slight giggle to her voice.

"WAIT! WAIT!" A voice came from behind and Erika beamed at Gandalf, as the company stopped and Bilbo ran up to Balin's pony handing him a signed contract. "I signed it!"

Balin looked over the contract, looking slightly skeptical. "Everything seems to be in order. Welcome, Master Baggins, to the company of Thorin Oakenshield."

The Dwarves chuckled as Thorin ordered that Bilbo be given a pony, to which the hobbit did not seem happy about, and was rather shocked as Fili and Kili take hold of an arm each, and lifted him onto a pony. Bilbo watched in interest as the Dwarves began chucking pouches of coins at each, ducking as two flew to Kili behind him. Bilbo watched as Kili handed Erika one of the pouches, tucking it into her bag, courtesy of Kili. He smiled slightly as Erika caught his eye and smiled at him, a wink directed his way. Erika was too far to hear his conversation with Gandalf, but could guess; she shifted in her seat. Thorin was at the front she could see, Kili in a conversation with his brother turned his head to the shifting girl behind him.

"My arse isn't that big you know! You've plenty of room back there."

"That's what you think." Erika countered cheekily. "Catch up with Thorin."

"Are you mad woman? Did you not just see his face when the hobbit caught up?"

"Yes, I did see his face when _Bilbo _caught up." She said, emphasizing his name. "But catch up with him, now."

"You heard the woman Kili."

"Who's side are you on Fili?"

"She's armed. You're not."

"She already said she's a lousy shot."

"I never said that!"

"As good as."

"I still think your aim is terrible."

"You've never seen me shoot."

"Instinct."

"I don't need a good aim to take an arrow out of your quiver and stick it in your bloody eye!"

"I'd do as she says brother."

"I'm not being ordered about by a woman!"

"One word. Mother."

"That's different!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Oh Kili!" Erika said in a sing-song voice, tapping his shoulder with an arrow. "Be a dear and catch up with your uncle, will you?"

"Of course!" Kili said.

Kili nudged his pony into a trot, catching up with Thorin.

"Kili, to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Not me, uncle. This delightful little bird we picked up along the way wanted to speak with you."

Thorin hadn't thought it would be Erika, after all he didn't think their last conversation had went down so well. "Yes?"

"I was just wondering, is there any town or villages coming up?"

"Yes, we'll have to pass by Bree on our way."

"Can we stop by there?"

"I'd rather not, it would only waste time."

"I understand, but I've no weapons. I'd like to be able to protect myself should we run into any trouble."

She could see Thorin thinking it over, was he really thinking about allowing her to go on unprotected without a weapon?

"Uncle, most of the baggage was put upon Myrtle, the hobbit's pony, when we believed him not to be coming. It was give us a chance to sort and spread that out among us."

"Yes, I suppose so. It'll not be for another few hours yet."

* * *

The ponies were left in the paddock as Bifur and Bofur sorted the bag from all the ponies. Dwalin swiftly made his way to the tavern with Gloin, Fili and Kili, once he had retrieved his bow and arrows from Erika. Bombur was drawn to a food stall with Bilbo. Dori and Ori sat on a bank with Oin, chatting as Ori pulled out his journal and a pencil sketching. Nori stretched his legs, leaning on the fence of the paddock watching their ponies. Gandalf sat with the Dwarves on the bank, making idle chat. Balin stood with Thorin watching Erika as she fiddled with the bag Kili had gifted her with.

"I think perhaps, someone should show our dear Erika about. She will be unfamiliar with Bree."

"Are you hinting that I should Balin?"

"I think she enjoys your company; besides I think she understands your authority." Balin shook his head seeing his friends confused expression. "She will hurry should you say, it was one of her conditions. To do as you say. You can't allow your nephews to take her, heavens know how long that would take."

Thorin shook his head at the elder Dwarves logic walking over to Erika. "Balin believes you should be escorted around Bree, and as leader of the company...well, Shall we get started?"

Erika nodded, following Thorin into the market of Bree. Different stall filled with trinkets dotted the sides. Shop doors stood open, inviting cutomers in.

"I think perhaps it would be best for you to gather some travelling clothes instead of wearing your armor little bird."

"Are you to travel without your Armour?"

"No, but I don't believe it is as comfortable as you state."

"Where can I buy a weapon?"

"What do you wish to buy?"

"A sword, two handed."

"Go to the tailors and buy some travelling clothes. I will get your sword."

"Thorin!"

"Do as I command, the condition you agreed to." He said, a stern look on his face.

Erika knew they weren't far enough for her to go against him. He could still send her away this early on, she supposed he did have a point. But there would be no chance to change in the midst of battle..."Fine. But I'm changing back when we get to the misty mountains."

"Agreed."

Thorin continued down the market to the blacksmiths, and Erika went back a few steps to the tailors. Inside stood mannequins with clothes hung on, shelves filled with shoes and hats. An older woman came out from behind the counter, taking Erika by the hand, leading her into the shop.

"What is it I can do for you, my dear?"

"I'm in need of some travelling clothes, and I'm afraid my visit will have to be quick. My companions ware waiting for me."

"What is it you wish?"

"A pair of breeches and a tunic will do." Erika said softly.

the woman walked around her shop, picking up different tunics and bringing them to Erika, whose hand was swatted away when she tried to take the clothes. The tailor held the clothing to Erika before taking it away coming back with something else, after the with time of doing this the woman shrieked, _you'd have thought she'd just invented the wheel, _Erika thought. The tailor put them down on the counter, Erika had only 15 gold coins. Five by the time she had purchased her clothing. Erika politely asked if she could use the changing room behind the counter.

Erika left the tailors in her new clothing. She wore brown pants and her Nightingale boots, and a soft blue tunic with her gauntlets over tops. She had wrapped her armor up and placed it in her tailor had been kind, giving Erika an old belt, to wrap round her wist which emphasized her curves, some hair ties and a hair clip all for no charge. Erika had stood in front of the mirror redoing her braids which would frame her face when her hair was down. The two braids were tied together at the back and the rest of her thick hair in a low hanging pony tail. She attached the clip over the hair tie.

"You look well, little bird." Thorin said at her side.

He held her sword out to her and she took it gingerly. She experimented with the weight and spun it a few times. Thorin watched in awe as she handled the blade, and handle it she did. It was clear to him she would be able to use this blade, blend with it but she held it as though it were a precious gem.

"Thank you Thorin, I'm afraid I have only 5 coins left. And by the quality of this blade I can believe it cost much more."

"Earn it back."

"How do you mean?"

"You told me at the hobbits you wished to earn your keep, so do that."

"I will."

"Good, lets get back little bird."

"Why've you all taken to calling me that?"

"Because of your free spirit. We were going to stop and then you told the story of your armor. You said you were a Nightingale."

Thorin glanced side ways at Erika, catching the blush on her cheeks. She was quite glad that the rest of Dwarves, Gandalf and Bilbo were all saddled up and ready to go. She quickly said thanks to Thorin and rushed over to Fili and Kili, hopping on the back of Kili's pony. Thorin called for the company to move out. It had been a nice stop in Bree.

* * *

**There you are guys! What do you think of that?**

**I did think about whether Erika would have her Nightingale Armour but I thought she would need something from her previous life with her. Hopefully someone from her past will be making an appearance soon!**

**Am I giving too much away about her? Or do you enjoy the little snippets about her?**

**Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's the next chapter! Last chapter was re wrote and rewrote because I was going to have Thorin give Erika a sword from the Troll cave but I don't think Erika would have waiting that long for a weapon! I've been watching some deleted scenes and they're so good! I've seen few already and already thought (even though I'm not near those parts yet) how I can work them in! **

**Runa - Thank you so much for your review And I'm glad you like the little snippets about Erika's life. And I'm glad you look forward to the story!**

* * *

Erika sat on the edge of the cliff, her legs swinging over; she had of course already tried sitting there only to be told to come away from the edge by Thorin, who now sat asleep on a rock. Erika, however, hadn't seen the big dea. _Not like I'm gonna throw myself off, is it? _Erika had sough comfort on the ledge when woken by the loud snores of Bombur, she supposed the other Dwarves were used to it. Few of the the company were awake; Fili and Kili, who were on watch, Balin and Gandalf. The wizard sat smoking his pipe watching over the company; his old eyes glancing to Erika. No, Gandalf didn't believe she would do anything stupid on the cliff ledge but something about the small blonde made the old wizard think. He, of everyone, knew that she was not telling them everything and he planned on finding out soon. Yes, she had spoke of her life before Middle Earth to the company; but he had a feeling that she was holding somethings back. And Gandalf who would pride himself in his knowledge, felt horribly out of his depth not knowing the Nord's full story.

Looking over her shoulder, she smirked as she saw a tired Bilbo pull himself up, not however without sending a distasteful look at Bombur. Erika knew the little hobbit was used to a full nights sleep, and her expression softened as she thought how Bilbo was going to have to get used to a few things on this journey; he wasn't going to be able to sleep or eat as much as he was used to whilst they were travelling. She heard Bilbo pad over to the ponies, despite not wanting to ride one, Bilbo had grown incredibly fond of his pony, Myrtle. Smiling, she listening to Bilbo pat and coo over Myrtle, telling her she was a good girl and not allowing him to fall. Erika guessed this was why Bilbo had kept his apple from lunch; just then a terrifying screech filled her ears. A cold chill running down her back, Erika had never heard anything like that before, not even in deep bowels of Skyrim, and some pretty dark and disturbing creatures lay in wait there.

"What was that?!" Bilbo asked, shuffling round to look at the brothers on watch.

"Orcs." Kili answered in a hushed voice.

_Clearly not like the Orcs in Skyrim. _Erika thought.

"Orcs?!" Bilbo echoed, in a slightly louder voice, and Erika heard Bilbo pad past her quickly.

"Throat cutters." Erika recognized the voice as Fili's. "There'll be dozens of them out there. The low lands are crawling with them."

"They strike in the small hours when everyone's asleep. Quick and Quiet." Kili whispered, "No screams, just lots of blood."

Erika felt chilled; the hairs on the back of her neck stood. these were definitely not like Orcs from her homeland; whom only attacked, in her experience, when they or their encampments were threatened. Erika knew at once, she had no wish to see the Orcs of Middle Earth. She didn't not want the boys to see they had not only scared Bilbo but her as well, so she kept looking out over the cliff. Her blue eyes now scanning down below, now she was aware of her enemy. It scared her, she had sat there so precariously, without a care in the world.

"You think that's funny do you? You think a night raid by Orcs is a joke?"

Erika tensed herself. She hadn't realized Thorin had woke.

"We didn't mean anything by it." Kili answered in a small voice.

"No you didn't. You know nothing of the world."

Erika's head dipped as she felt his presence draw nearer. He stood a few feet away from her on ledge, and she glanced a look at him. He looked almost sad as he stared off into the deep night sky.

"Don't mind him Laddie," Balin said. "He has more reason then most to hate Orcs."

"How? Why?" Bilbo asked in a barely audible voice.

"After the dragon took the mountain, King Thror tried to reclaim the ancient Dwarf kingdom of Moria, but our enemy had been quicker. Orcs swarmed Moria and they were led the most vile of their race, a pale Orc by the name of Azog the Defiler. The giant Gundabad Orc had sworn to wipe out the Line of Durin, he began by beheading the king. Thrain, Thorin's father, was driven mad with grief, and went missing' taken prisoner or dead, we do not know. We were leaderless, defeat and death were upon us. That is when I saw him, a young Dwarf prince facing his terrible foe, his armor rent; wielding nothing but an oaken branch as a shield. Azog the Defiler, learnt that day that the Line of Durin would not be so easily broken. Our forces rallied and we drove the Orcs back, our enemy had been defeated. But there were no feast or songs that night, as our dead were beyond the count of grief. We few had survived, and I thought to myself then: 'There is one I could follow. There is one I could call king.'"

A silence fell upon on the company and Erika took in the story. Out the corner of her eye she saw Thorin turn back to the company.

"And the Orc?" She whispered. "What happened to it?"

"The filth crawled back into the hole it came from and died long ago." Thorin responded in a cold voice. "Get back to sleep."

Erika heard the company move back into their places and Gandalf tell Fili and Kili to sleep, he would take next watch. It wasn't long before she could hear the even breathing and snores of the Dwarves and Bilbo; but she could still feel Thorin beside her.

"I told you to get away from the edge."

"In case I fall or the Orcs?"

Erika cursed herself as she heard her voice shake as she spoke of those dark creatures.

"Both." Thorin spoke, before he began to walk back to the rock he had been perched on.

"How did you do it?"

The Dwarf stopped, his back still to her. He didn't know which shocked him more. Her question or the shake in her voice, the pitch had changed and she sounded upset.

"Do what?"

"All of it. You'd lost your home and then your family and you could...without thinking."

Thorin strode over to Erika, and sat by her on the cliff. With a side glance he watched her. Her blue, dewy eyes glared hard out at the landscape in front of them.

"There was nothing to think about. I'd just seen my grandfather beheaded right in front of me. I was upset, of course I was, it was eating away at me. But anger took over; it all just happened."

Erika dipped her head, now rebuking herself because she had pulled her back away from her face; now she had nothing to hide behind as it would fall as a curtain between her and Thorin, she willed it to. It didn't. The Dwarf prince was shocked as he saw small tears slide down her face.

"Why?"

"I couldn't. There was so much death, it was all confusing and families were torn apart." Erika sniffed. "It was scary; and I...I think I've done something really bad."

"I doubt you could."

"I have." Erika was now openly crying. And she and Thorin both patiently waited until she had calmed down a bit. Thorin was unsure what to do as she cried, he hadn't been near a crying female since Dis had lost her husband. "I thought I was doing the right thing, I believed it. But once he won...it changed. We'd put a mad man on the throne. It was all our fault."

"Did you know that when you were fighting with him?"

"For him. No, I believed in what he was saying. We were taking back our home, you can't say that's wrong."

"No."

"Once he had the throne...once he was High King...he changed...he was cruel."

Thorin was quiet. He truly was at a loss, he didn't know what to say to the girl. She had never been so honest, so open about her life. Awkwardly he reached over, placing his large hand on her arm. He gently rubbed her arm and after seeing a small smile stopped and squeezed a little.

"Stop your tears, little bird." He said softly, "It's time for bed."

He stood, offering a hand to the Nord. Placing her hand in his, she allowed him to pull her up. The two stood facing each other when Thorin,without thinking, lifted his hand and wiped her tears from her face.

"We've another long day of riding a head of us tomorrow." Thorin led her to her pack, which was between Fili and Kili. He stopped at the rock he had been resting on, leaning back on it. "Get some rest."

Erika's bed roll was squeezed between the two brothers. She got between them and curling up slightly.

* * *

Erika awoke, when she felt the boys which she was cuddled up to shift. Fili carried on, moving past them to help Dori get the ponies ready. Kili stuck to Erika's side, the tow of them kneeling at the end of their bed roll, they took care of their bedrolls and made sure everything was put into their packs. Kili took her bed roll out of her hands to tie onto the back of his pony. Erika strode over to Gandalf who passed her an apple and a few slices of bacon for her breakfast, Bombur told her they would stop later on and have a good hearty meal to make up for this. Within minutes of their small breakfast and packing, the company were on their way, Erika sat behind Kili once more as they rode.

Within seconds, the heavens opened and the company were soaked to the bone. Fili, Kili and Erika rode in the middle with Gandalf and Bilbo. From behind they heard Dori shout,

"Mister Gandalf! Can't you do something about this deluge?"

"It is raining master Dwarf!" Gandalf called back, "And it will keep raining until it stops. If you want someone to change the weather, you will have to look for another wizard."

"Are there any?" Bilbo asked.

"Any what?" Gandalf replied confused.

"Other wizards?"

"There are five of us. The greatest of us is Saruman the White. Then there are the two blue wizard, I've quite forgotten their names."

"By accident or purpose?" Erika muttered in the ear of Kili, who snickered at her comment.

"And who is the fifth?" Bilbo asked.

"Well that would be Radagast the Brown." Gandalf explained.

"And is he a great wizard...or is he more like you?"

Erika and the Durin brothers giggled at Bilbo's comment, which earned the hobbit a glance from Gandalf.

"I happen to think he's a very great wizard...in his own way. He's a gentle soul, who prefer the company of animals to others. He keeps a watchful eye over the vast forest lands to the east and a good thing to, for evil will always look to find a foot hold in this world."

Fili nudged his pony forward, now trotting between Thorin and Dwalin. Kili and Erika continued their pace, Erika hugging Kili's back for any warmth she could scavenge. The young Dwarf felt sorry for Erika, but he had no spark cloak to give her, he felt immensely bad as he could feel her shaking hands hold onto his coat. Pulling his pony to the side at a halt he took Erika's hands and placed them under his coat at his sides. Her hands clutched his clothes, which were drier, it wasn't much, but it was more heat then she had before. Kili picked up the rear as Nori passed them.

"Are there wizards in your world?"

"Sure, in one of the towns there's a college for those who can do magic, mages. Most are nice, I went a few times. I'm not so good at magic, but work would take me there. The only one I never really got on with was Ancano. He really boiled my blood." Erika made an almost growl like noise which received a burst of laughter from Kili, before muttering. "Bloody elf. He was a right a bastard!"

Kili laughed even louder, causing a few member of the company to glance back at the two. "Say that in front of Uncle and he'll love you forever!"

Bofur, who was closer to Bilbo then the young ones at the back turned his head at Kili's laughter, and caught snippets of their conversation. Since the storm had started their moods had been low and needed lifting. Bofur decided everyone could do with a laugh, at Erika's expense; not the hobbits for once. And so he loudly, so everyone behind and in front, shouted,

"Sorry Kili! I didn't hear that! What's going to have our gracious leader Thorin loving our little bird Erika forever?"

Kili and Erika looked at Bofur, who couldn't decide whether to look forwards or backwards. Kili wore a cheeky smile and Erika's eyes widened, she would've hid her face in Kili's jacket had it not been soaked, so looked away to the side. Kili caught on quickly and joined in the fun and games.

"I asked her if there were wizards in her land,"

"Yea?"

"And she was telling me of a college of them!"

"And what of them?"

"She said they were all nice!"

"All of them?"

"All but one."

"Just one?"

"Just one."

"Said he was a right bastard!" Kili shouted back at the top of his voice, now aware that Thorin had turned his head to watch the two.

"That's not very nice!"

"Called him a 'bloody elf!'"

Kili and Bofur both caught the small look of pride on Thorin's face, which quickly turned back to face the front.

* * *

The company finally stopped shortly after the rain did. They had come to the ruins of a farm house, and Thorin announced they would stay there for the night. As the company dismounted, they all went off to do their own jobs. Thorin stood with Gandalf in the ruins.

"A farmer lived here with his family. They were killed. Thorin we should really move on for a while."

"No. My company is tired and we need rest."

"We could make for the Hidden Valley."

"I will not go near that place!"

"Why not? We could get food, rest..advice from them."

"I do not need advice from them." Thorin said venomously.

"We have a map, we cannot read. Lord Elrond could help us."

"Help us? Where were the elves when the dragon attack Erebor? Where were the elves when the pale Orc cut my grandfather's head from his body? We have received no help from the elves, nor do we need it!"

"I did not give you that map and key to hold onto the past!"

"I did not know they were yours to keep!"

"The Elves of Imladris are not the elves who you say betrayed you! Lord Elrond-"

"No!"

Gandalf pushed past the company and Erika, who had took her pack and bed roll from Kili made her way to the farm house ruins as Gandalf shouted his answer to Bilbo. Thorin, walking to Dwalin, demanded Bombur make supper, as Erika slid past him. His steel blue eyes watched her as she picked a spot near the rear. She placed her pack and bedroll down, she sat on her bedroll and was now out of the slightly chilly breeze. The tough Dwarf by Thorin had his cloak in his hand, and his old friend looked at him, a questioning look on his features.

"The lass hasn't dried or warmed up yet and it's going to be a chilly night."

"Keep it Dwalin."

"Thorin-"

"I have mine, my coat is enough for me. I'll give our little bird my cloak."

Dwalin nodded and went to help his brother. Thorin went to his pony before Fili and Kili took it, taking his pack, bedroll and cloak. He carried all near Erika, but placed his bedroll and pack down at the opening of the farm house. He looked at her, Dwalin was right, her hair was still stained a darker colour thanks to the rain and her clothes clung to her. She was shivering slightly. And she jumped slightly as Thorin placed the warm cloak around her shoulders.

"You looked cold."

"Thank you."

"Thank Dwalin, he noticed."

"I shall." Erika dipped her head; and Thorin had come to understand it was a sign of respect from her. "Can I take watch tonight?"

"Are you sure?"

"As long as I can sleep now. But you have to wake me up later."

"You'll be woken when Bombur has made supper." Thorin told her, walking over to her, "You can have second watch; it will be Dwalin then you. Then you will wake me."

"Gives me a chance to thank him." She said looking up, a small smile on her lips.

Erika lay her bed roll down , making sure her pack was near her, she lay down down and curled up. She pulled Thorin's cloak round her tight and Thorin watched as within seconds of her eyelids closing, she began to fall asleep.

"Rest well, my little bird."

* * *

**I think that was one of the longest chapters so far!**

**How did you guys like that?**

**Let me know what you think!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Let's first answer the reviews!**

**TheRosesOnTheWall - Thank you very much for your review! That's been something about my story that I was adamant about. I've seen so many Hobbit stories where someone appears in Middle Earth out of nowhere and Gandalf magically know who they are! I thought it would be much better and a bit more realistic if he had no clue who she was, so he's in the same boat as the rest of them.**

**ScruffyBunny - It's not silly but this was going to be brought up in this chapter. Long story short, Erika knows this; she knows better then anyone that she has cold resistance. She is wearing the travelling clothes, she purchased in Bree. And she's doing so because Thorin told her to do so, her condition to come was she does as he says. Erika becomes unnaturally cold, knows she shouldn't and wonders why this is happening. She also being to wonder if any over'powers' are being effected.**

**Now on with the story! **

* * *

Erika lay asleep under Thorin's thick cloak, until she was woken by Dori with a bowl of stew. She sat up on her bedroll, most of the company were around Bofur for more food but Erika saw three Dwarves sat opposite her. Thorin, Balin and Dwalin sat inside the house as well; bowls of stew in their hands. Balin smiled and the young girl.

"Mister Dwalin?"

The tough old Dwarf looked up at her.

"Thank you."

Thorin and Dwalin understood, and three nodded at Erika, who placed the bowl on the bedroll to gather the cloak and wrap it more tightly round her. Erika tried to keep her smile up but she couldn't; she was upset and confused. Why? Because she was wet and cold. _Cold. _How could she be cold?! She was a Nord for Talos' sake! Erika thought she had been scared the previous night when she had heard the howls of the Middle Earth Orcs but this was something else altogether. She was cold!As a Nord she had a natural reisitance to the cold, but here she was wrapped up and freezing! What had this Middle Earth done to her?! Erika began spooning the stew into her mouth, thankful for the warmth it gave her. Erika pulled her pack round to her as she finished supper and dived her hand inside her pack taking a handful of her Nightingale armor. She clutched it like a life rope, _stuff orders,_Erika thought, _I'm wearing it. _Erika stood, still holding Thorin's cloak to her as Fili and Kili came running into camp, Thorin stood and addressed his nephews.

"I thought I told you to tend to the ponies!"

"We were...Trolls! Trolls have Bilbo!"

The Dwarves began to gather their weapons and run after Fili and Kili. Erika went to her sword to be stopped by Thorin.

"You're not coming!"

"I am! Bilbo's my friend!"

"You're ill! You're staying here!"

Without another word, he was gone and Erika was alone in the camp and Erika took this as the perfect opportunity to get changed into her Nightingale armor. The travelling clothes now dry, were stuffed in her pack now in place of her armor. Erika strapped her two handed sword onto her back and as she pulled her gauntlets on she had a thought. Her frost reisitance wasn't working...what if her shouts wouldn't? Erika pushed thought out her head, pulled her hood up and ran after the Dwarves. Erika heard noise and saw a light and now she crouched and slipped near the encampment without a sight. She hid behind a tree and saw the massive creatures, which she guessed to be trolls. Skyrim and Middle earth may share the same names for some creatures but as far as she could see so far, they were very different. Trolls and Frost Trolls were much smaller then these in front of her. Erika quickly jumped up, grabbing a branch and pulled herself. Thankfully the branches were thick enough to keep her hidden.

She looked round the trunk, and saw split over the fire and saw some of the Dwarves tied to the split. The rest of the Dwarves and Bilbo lay on her ground in sacks. The Dwarves were shouting at the trolls, and Erika crouched down trying to think. The only time when she would sit and think things over was when Erika had the lives of others in her hands. Erika knew the Dwarves wouldn't see it that way but by th way she saw it was how it was lay out. They were tied up or in sacks. the trolls began to argue over how they should cook their catch and Erika felt slightly sick.

"Let's get a move on! I don't fancy being turned to stone!"

"Wait!" Erika heard Bilbo shout. "You are making a terrible mistake!"

"Ya can't reason with them lad!"

"I...er...I meant about the seasoning!" Bilbo said jumping up and over to the trolls.

"What?" Said one troll.

"About the seasoning?" Said another.

"Well you're arguing about the sage. But that's not going to do the job I can tell you that!"

Erika realized Bilbo was stalling for time. Until dawn, when they would turn to stone!_ Oh well done Bilbo! You clever little hobbit!_

"You'll want to listen to my little friend there." Erika said, revealing herself, standing on a long and thick branch.

"Who are you?" A troll said.

"Erika, my good sir." Erika, first removed her hood and then bowed as the Dwarves at done to her and Bilbo at BagEnd, catching the glare directed at her from Thorin; who had told her to stay put at the camp. "At your service!"

"Can we eat you too?"

"I'd rather you didn't. My good friend was telling you not to use the sage, surely good fellows like you can understand why?"

"No."

"Well have you smelt them?"

"Yes, yes listen to my good lady there!" Bilbo shouted. "You're going to need something stronger then sage to cover that stench!"

"What do you know about cooking Dwarf?"

"My little hobbit is learning. In my home land, I'm well known for cooking Dwarf." Erika lied, it flowed out of her mouth so easily. "Now, let's see how much he has learnt. Tell the good sirs, my little hobbit, what is the secret to cooking dwarf."

"Well...the secret to cooking Dwarf is...yes,yes I'm telling you! the secret is to...skin them first!"

"I'll skin you!" Gloin shouted.

"Tom, get me filleting knife." One of the trolls said.

"What a load of rubbish! I think they're better with their skins on!"

Erika caught movement, and walked onto a different branch with ease. Seeing her move, Bilbo looked at her. Bilbo put his faith in Erika, he knew she would get him out of this mess. He could see a look on her face, and saw her eyes glance to the rocks behind the Dwarves and trolls. He wasn't sure what she had seen but he trusted her.

"Nothing wrong with a bit of raw Dwarf." A troll said, picking up Bombur, mouth wide.

Erika said in a sweet voice, "He's infected. I poisoned them all, you see."

"Poisoned?" The troll questioned, throwing Bombur back onto the other Dwarves.

"They have parasites! they all do! They're all crawling with them!"

"Parasites?"

"I don't have parasites! You have parasites!" Kili shouted.

Bilbo rolled his eyes, and Erika looked at Thorin. When he caught her eye, he caught on and kicked Kili. Kili looked at his uncle.

"I've got parasites as big as my arm!"

"I've got huge parasites!"

"What would you have us do then? Let them all go?" A troll said, striding up to Bilbo.

"Well..."

"This little ferret is having our leg!"

"Ferret!?" Bilbo said, offended.

The troll came closer to Bilbo, hand stretched out and Erika took hold of her sword and jumped down from the branch and stood protectively in front of Bilbo, sword raised.

"You're trying to take us all for fools!"

"Doesn't take much my friend, trust me." Erika said coldly.

"What!?"

"The dawn will take you all!" Gandalf stood on top of a boulder, and as Erika stared up, she could see the first lights of the morning above him.

"Who's that?"

"Can we eat him too?"

Gandalf pulled his staff his staff up and pushed it down onto the large boulder. The boulder cracked and as the sun rays hit the trolls they groaned bending over as they turned to stone. They all looked up to Gandalf smiling.

"Erika, my dear girl! Can you begin to cut the Dwarves and Bilbo free? I will cut the ones over the fire free when I get down."

Erika nodded and turned to Bilbo. She cut the sack open with her sword and saw that Bilbo was in nothing but his underwear. His shy eyes looked at a pile by the side of his and the Dwarves' clothes, and he rushed over to it as Erika went to the Dwarves. She cut Bombur free first, and pulled him up off the others. Then Gloin and Oin. The last three were Kili, Balin and Thorin, and she walked closer as Gandalf strode into camp, putting out the fire.

"I've never been happier to see your face!" Kili said cheerfully.

"Aye lass! You're a sight for sore eyes!" Balin said.

Erika continued to cut Kili free and pull him up. she then moved to Balin and began to cut him free. She had noticed that Thorin hadn't said anything, and although he was free now, if waiting for her to cut open the sack, she had disobeyed the orders. Once the sack was cut, she pulled it, opening it further and took Balin's hand to pull him up. The old Dwarf waddled off and Erika turned to see how Gandalf was doing. He was helping the last Dwarf down and they were all getting clothed. She turned to Thorin and began to cut him loose, without looking at him.

"You disobeyed lass."

"Well next time time I'll allow you to be eaten."

The sack was cut and she pulled it open. She stood, expecting him to get up. She was shocked when he held his hand out to her, Erika took hold of his hand and pulled him up. Thorin kept hold of her hand as he stood, and it wasn't that Erika minded, but he was in nothing but his underwear.

"Go get dressed." she said, "You're a lovely leader, but I much prefer you with your clothes on."

"For now." Kili whispered to Bofur.

* * *

The company traveled, it wasn't long til they stopped. Erika left Kili's company to go up to Thorin. She walked along side him and Balin, who explained that mountain trolls did not normally venture down here. He told her that trolls collected treasure, and they were looking for a cave. Balin was pleasantly surprised to find that Erika was...excited, for lack of a better word, to find this cave. Dwalin seemed to enjoy her excitement.

"I see you're back in your armor, lass?"

"Aye. I'm not used to not having it on. Feel almost naked if I'm out in the wild without it. It just doesn't feel right."

"Know how you feel." Dwalin looked to Thorin as he and the wizard stopped, at the mouth of a cave. "Ready lass?"

"Definitely, I used to love coming across caves in Skyrim."

They all walked down into the cave, about six of the company stayed up in the fresh air.

"Word of warning lass, it may smell."

"Can't be any worse then Dwarf ruins." Erika muttered.

"I beg ya pardon lass!?" Dwalin replied, offended.

Even Thorin had turned to her, looking slightly offended.

"No! I just mean..." Erika began to explain herself, "Look, I've already said Dwarves in Skyrim are extinct! When you get so far down into Dwarf ruins in Skyrim, they're infested with Falmer. And they bloody stink!"

They began to walk again. Dwalin stayed near the entrance. Erika continued on with Gandalf and Thorin.

"What are Falmer lass?" Dwalin asked.

"Falmer are...disturbed. They're blind, they used to be Snow Elves."

"Bloody Elves!"

"Used to be?" Thorin asked picking up a sword.

"Consumption of toxic fungus. They're twisted but bloody easy to kill, well now they are. And with Wuuthrad."

"Your axe?"

"Aye, Wuuthrad was...I'm not sure, it was always just fatal to Elves."

Thorin laughed as he took hold of another blade.

"This was not made by any troll."

"Nor any smith among men." Gandalf unsheathed the sword Thorin gave to him. "These were forged in Gondolin. By the High Elves of the first age."

Thorin moved to put the sword back.

"You could not wish for a finer blade!"

Thorin looked at the blade, and moved out of the cave. Erika followed rolling her eyes at Bofur, Gloin and and Dori. They stood by the cave, and Erika watched Gandalf give Bilbo a sword.

"Somethings coming!"

"Stay together!"

The Dwarves and Gandalf began to run toward the noise.

"Bilbo!"

Bilbo looked behind him and sheathed his sword, running after Erika who had stayed behind for him.

"Thieves! Fire! Murder!"

An old man on a sledge pulled by rabbits stopped in front of them, and Erika couldn't help but giggle at the new person.

"Radagast the Brown." Gandalf said. _So this is the brown wizard he spoke of, _Erika thought. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I was actually looking for you Gandalf! Somethings wrong! Somethings terribly wrong!"

"What is it?"

"Well.." Radagast tried a few times to say, but it seemed he had forgotten. "Oh! I had a thought! And now I've lost it. It was right there! On the tip of my tongue! Oh! It's not a thought at all! It's a silly old stick insect!"

As Radagast said so, he made a silly face and Gandalf took a stick insect out of his mouth and placed it in the brown wizards hand who began muttered about foul decay and spiders, at which Erika shuddered. Radagast began to tell Gandalf about a dark power, shadows and necromancers. Erika had had her fill of necromancers, and prayed to Talos and Mara that they would not have to fight one. She felt sorry for poor Radagast, understanding his tremors.

"Would you like some old Toby?"

Gandalf allowed Radagast a smoke of his pipe before the two went into counsel. Erika stood still next to Dwalin.

"Necromancers?"

"Foul beings. There were many in Skyrim; they do dirty, dark magic with spirits and the dead."

"Aye, I've heard stories."

A howl rang through the woods.

"Was that a wolf? Is there wolves out there?"

"That was no wolf, Bilbo."

Suddenly a large wolf like creature ran at them, straight at Thorin, who stepped forward to kill it. Erika got there first, she stood in front of Thorin and swung her sword at the creature. Her blade caught between the creature's jaw and she pushed it further in; the creature was stunned. She pulled her blade out and swung again, her blade dug into it's head. It died, and she pulled her sword out as Kili shot an arrow behind her at another one of these...things. As it fell Dwalin killed it.

"What were those things?"

"Wargs scouts. Which means an Orc pack is not far behind!"

"Orc pack?!"

"Who did you tell about your quest, beyond your kin?" Gandalf asked.

"No one."

"Who did you tell?"

"No one I swear! What is happening?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Gandalf said, annoyed now. "You are being hunted!"

"We must get out of here!" Dwalin said,

Ori ran to the company, "The ponies have bolted."

"I'll draw them off!" Radagast said.

"These are Gundabad Wargs, they will out run you!"

"And these are Rhosgobel Rabbits! I'd like to see them try!"

* * *

The company had waited til Radagast had drew the Wargs and Orcs away. The howls and screeches were setting them all on edge and they closed in on the edge of the forest, Gandalf led them to some plains and they started running.

"Lets see you spread your wings little Nightingale."

Erika looked to her side and smirked at Bofur, who had spoke to her, as they hid for a moment before moving on. Radagast seemed to have forgotten what he was doing and the Wargs and Orcs ran dangerously close past them, causing them to hide behind another boulder. Erika hid between Bofur and Bombur, as she saw Kili move away from them and shoot a Warg down, it and the Orc began screaming as the Dwarves killed it. The screaming had went on too long; and soon the howling began to surround them. They all spread out read to fight. Kili the furthest away from them, Erika ran closer to Kili. He had been one of her closest friends through all this and she wasn't going to let him fight on his own out here. Kili began shooting and when a Warg got too close , Erika killed it. they made quite the team.

She glanced round when she heard one of the Dwarves shout that Gandalf had left them, and she didn't believe it! For a moment, she felt sad until she heard Gandalf, his head popped up from a stone and some of the Dwarves ran towards him. Erika turned as she killed another and shouted to Bilbo. She told him to run, to go to Gandalf. She would be along soon. She knew if the little hobbit hadn't been so scared he would had stayed, but the poor little thing was scared stiff and ran out after Gandalf. Erika stayed with Kili until she heard Thorin shout of them.

"Go!" She told Kili.

He looked unsure as another Warg ran up to Erika, and she took it down easily. Erika had began to think of the Wargs as Sabre tooth cats; if she thought of them as that...then she could do it. They were similar and she used the same tactics for them as she did the Sabre's. As that one died, she turned and ran after Kili who disappeared. Thorin stood on a rock, his hand outstretched. Erika grabbed it, and as he grasped it, he pulled her down the hole with him. Orcist and her sword flew from their grasp and lay a head of them; Thorin landed on his back and Erika rolled to his side,her head falling to his shoulder. He quickly stood, and took their sword from the floor, he handed her blade to her as thy heard a horn. A dead Orc fell into their hiding hole as Erika pulled herself up. Thorin pulled the arrow out of the Orc's head.

"Elves." He spat.

"I can't see where this path leads! Should we follow it?" Dwalin shouted.

"Follow it of course!" Bofur shouted.

The Dwarves began filing out.

"I think that would be wise." Gandalf said.

Thorin looked to Erika as she stood back, waiting for the others to go a head. He saw her glance at Bilbo; and wouldn't;t understand why he felt angry. Bilbo was her friend, _why am I angry?_ Thorin couldn't work out why he felt so angry that Bilbo was receiving her attention and not him. He tried to push the thought out of his head and walked on. As they walked along, Erika spoke to Bilbo. She could see that the little hobbit was shaken and she was doing her best to cheer him up. She waited til Gandalf had climbed up a rock and then she helped Bilbo up. Gandalf held the end of his staff down for her and she grabbed hold of it as she climbed up; as she neared the top, Gandalf took hold of her elbow and pulled her away from the edge. Erika caught up to Bilbo, who motioned his head towards them. She looked and saw Thorin.

"He stopped when he saw Gandalf come up."

"He was probably just making sure we were still behind him."

"I received the most awful look when I came up next."

"Nonsense. He's just in a bad mood, being saved by Elves and all!" Erika joked quieted.

"He looked better when he saw you come up." Bilbo said with a smile. "I'd say you have an admirer."

"Oh, hush up Mister Baggins!" Erika said giggling.

"Come on now!" Thorin let Gandalf and Bilbo go ahead and began walking at the back with Erika. "I'll take the rear."

* * *

**These chapters seem to be getting longer and longer which I suppose are good things! **

**I've magically turned Erika and Dwalin into friends, have you seen! I've let her interact with more of the company and it seems to be Kili and Bofur that want to wind Erika up! I haven't mentioned Fili much as well as some of the other Dwarves, and I do try to include them all!**

**There was also some Erika/Thorin interaction ;) :D What did you all think about that?**

**Reviews****!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you you all for staying with us for so far! I didn't really expect this story to get many likes!**

**Thank you to the people who have added Between Two Lives to their favorites; including Fire of the Void, who I've just seen as our newest favorite-r!**

**And thank you to everyone who has added Between Two Lives to their story alerts; including MaiaGen, anon940, cain412 and lewazi as our newest story alert-ees?!**

**TheRosesOnTheWall**** - Thank you so much for your review again! I love it when I get them! I'm glad you like it, and I hope it's not all moving too soon! And thank you the message, it really made my day!**

**I've been trying to make a banner or story art, whatever you would like to call it...And...well, I'm not very good at it! So if someone would like to I'd love you forever!**

**Here we go guys!**

* * *

The company seemed to have been walking for hours, but eventually the cave system seemed to stop and they were working their way through a rocky pass. It was narrow and Erika, from the back of the company could see that it was forcing them all to go one by one. The little Nord stood aside and allowed Bilbo and Gandalf to go a head of her; she was going to allow the last to go a head of her but Thorin stopped and let her go first claiming he was fine at the back and would prefer to stay there, he would prefer to know that they were in front of him for the time being in case anyone fell behind. As the they were making their way, she heard Bilbo continuously asking Gandalf if he knew where the passage was leading him and every time the wizard said no. Erika had, however, seen the sly glances back to Thorin which the wizard was making. With her own glance back, she was almost certain that the dwarf hadn't seen the looks from the wizard. He did however catch Erika glancing over her shoulder at him. He also caught the slightly shocked look at being caught staring before she turned back to the wizard; he had also caught the slight pink glow on her cheeks before she had so quickly turned away. And Thorin couldn't help but smirk.

The walk was a long one, and nothing unlike Erika was used to. She was however used to taking a lot more breaks then Thorin allowed them, but after he had caught her staring...well, Erika didn't really want to face him. They walked and walked, and Erika couldn't help but chuckle with Gandalf as Bilbo complained about how the trail was never-ending and how tired he was. She was surprised to find it drew her attention from how tired she was and amused her in many ways. The long walk gave Erika an excuse to be quiet and because of how far a part they all were, she wasn't being asked question upon question; not that she minded. She loved talking of Skyrim. It was her home, and like anyone she spoke proudly of her home. The silence of companions and solitude of her mind had brought some questions to mind, some things she had though of over the past few days. Things which had intrigued her and frightened her. Travelling through worlds was one that did both. On one hand the fact that she was now in this completely new world fascinated her but on the other, it terrified her. She had no clue how she got here and no clue if she could get back. She clearly had some form of purpose to be here, since one night in the Frost fruit Inn and a stern talking from a friend, Erika was a firm believer that everything happened for a reason.

_"So, here you are!"_

_A red-eyed Erika looked up from her drink to see her friend standing there. Erika looked back down at her drink and her plate of untouched foods, she was in no mood for company and said nothing to her friend. Erika hadn't even realised her friend had walked away until they were back and putting two cups of spiced wine on the table._

_"What are you doing here? Why aren't you in Riften?"_

_"Because I've been looking for you. I went to the Guild, and they told me you had departed a few months ago. You had told them you wouldn't be long, and you have been long. I assume you've had other matters to attend. I know how busy you can get." _

_Erika took a sip of her wine._

_"Look, I'm not the best of company right now..."_

_"You're telling me, and I hope there's a good excuse, Vex wasn't too happy that you've been gone for so long. Whining that you're not taking things seriously."_

_"Yea, well...screw Vex."_

_"What's wrong Erika?"_

_"I told him." Erika leaned her head on her hand. "I did as I told Bryn I was going to.I went to the college and did what was needed to there. I went to check how Nazir and Babette, it's all good. And I had a long and painful argument with Delpine; she doesn't seem to think that I can be on their side If I allow Paarthurnax to live..."_

_"And yet you can see her point?"_

_"Well yeah, but I think he has changed. And I've learnt so much from him..."_

_"But this isn't why you're holed up in the middle of nowhere drinking your sorrows away?"_

_"No."_

_"Erika, I hate to see you so upset."_

_"I told Farkas. I told him everything, everything about me. About who I am, he knows I am the dragonborn, he's known for a while but..."_

_"He didn't know about the Thieves Guild or the Dark Brotherhood."_

_"No, I tried to explain to him that to the members of the guild and the brotherhood see those as he does the companions. It's they're family. They're my family."_

_"What a messed up family you have." The friend chuckled._

_"You're telling me."_

_"Did you tell him this? That they're your family, he should be grateful that he is a part of your family. I most certainly am. Come out side with me, the fresh air will do you some good."_

_Erika did not protest when she was led outside, she understood that it was all done for her own good, the two of them stood in the moonlight and looked up at the stars, and it was then that Erika felt her tears fall once more._

_"I can't lose him Karliah." The little blonde said, looking to her friend. The dark elf glanced to her as she heard the sad tones in her friends voice and Karliah quickly wrapped an arm around Erika's shoulders. "I'm not ready to lose any one else, especially not Farkas."_

_"Try not to worry, little one." Karliah moved them, so they were sat down on the steps to the Inn, she still had her friend wrapped in her arms. "You know my mother used to tell me that everything happens for a reason."_

_"What's the reason for this then?" Erika spat out bitterly._

_"Perhaps a test? Perhaps to see just how devoted to you Farkas is." Karliah hugged her young friend. "Do not worry Erika. Everything will be fine. Let us make our way to Riften come sun rise. I will be with you in the guild, although you need not worry about Vex. Her bark is worse then her bite. As for Farkas, he will see sense."_

Erika smiled to herself, they were still walking through the pass but now it was shone in a new light. And that wasn't just because of the different position of the sun. Erika suddenly felt...if not happier, then more content with her situation. Everything happened for a reason and although on that night when Karliah had said so, Erika had been sceptical. However her elf friend had spoken the truth and with the months that had came to follow her chat with Karliah at the Inn, Erika had returned to Whiterun. When she had, she had run into Farkas almost straight away and the two sat on the plains and spoke about everything Erika had said. Farkas had explained how it had all took him by surprise, and yes he had been angry but then he had time to think about it. And he didn't know many that could look after so many. The two had made up with gentle words and a kiss. Everything happened for a reason, and Erika would find out why she was here. Perhaps it was the mere obvious, that she had been sent here to help them with the dragon. But Erika felt it was something much bigger then that.

* * *

The company were now making their way to the gates of Rivendell. This had been where the passage had lead them. This had been the reason behind the sly looks that Gandalf would give Thorin every time that Bilbo asked if he knew where they would end up at. Many of the dwarves seemed to share the same mistrust as Thorin did and others, like Ori, shared the same look of awe and the same fascination as Erika and Bilbo felt when they first set eyes on Imladris. So this was Rivendell, this was the beautiful elven haven that she had read about in Bilbo's books. As they got closer and closer to the gates, Erika was more then happy to stay between the two laughing brothers Fili and Kili, and she now had another reason to avoid Thorin. When they had finally gotten out of the pass, Thorin had rounded on Gandalf. He said Gandalf had purposely lead them to the enemy, the dwarf was not at all happy and had glanced to Erika. The look on her face seemed to have done all the more damage and he had stormed off. After a while, either she had caught up or he was falling behind and he saw the look on her face again. That greedy, awestruck look that drank everything in and yet wanted more. He had seen the look on only on one other and that had been his grandfather, Thror. Thorin quickly scolded him, how could he compare this beautiful, delicate yet strong woman to his..._wait. Beautiful? Where the hell had that come from?_ Thorin shook his head. No, Why was he thinking these things?

"Why do you upon them as if they were the greatest of treasure?"

"Because I've never seen anything like it."

"You said there were elves in your homeland."

"Exactly. My homeland, the elves in skyrim were from different places. Valenwood or Sumerset Isles or...I forget where the dark elves are from. But I've never been to anywhere like that. I've no reason to leave Skyrim. I've seen elvish armour and weapons, and I though very little of them."

_Good._Thorin thought gladly and stubbornly.

"It's different and something new. It's very beautiful. I've not seen anything like it in all of Skyrim and what little I have seen of Middle Earth. It is beautiful and no small inch of it should be left unseen, it's new to me and in all honesty I shall treat this place as if it were Aftland and I were going through it for the first time again. I shall look at it through an explorers eyes, and see nought but beauty."

"What is Aftland?"

"Dwemer ruins."

"Dwemer?"

"Dwarf."

Thorin looked at her, as did a few others near them, whom had been listening to their conversation. And upon seeing the look on the faces of his friends, Dwalin and Gloin; he knew he was not the only dwarf who was extremely proud right now. It didn't take them long to get to Rivendell, and now that they were inside it so close, even the dwarves stopped and stared. They had barely looked around, when a young elf came down to them, he spoke softly to Gandalf, and being at the back of the group standing close to Bilbo, Erika could hear very little of it. Within seconds the echo of a horn was heard as well as galloping horses and Bilbo and Erika was pushed into the centre of the dwarves and Elves crowded round them on horses. Gandalf spoke a bit of elvish to the elf, whom he had previously called Lord Elrond, and Erika did her est to try to elbow to the front, only to be pushed back by Dwalin. She tried again and was stopped by Thorin who took hold of her hand, as he had done in the valley. When she looked at him howver, he did not look at her and instead continued to glare at Lord Elrond.

"Strange for orcs to come so close to our borders," Lord Elrond explained, holding up some orcish weapon, "Something or some one has drawn them near."

"Ah, that may have been us." Gandalf said, looking around sheepishly.

Erika was suddenly reminded of a child, who had done wrong and trying to look as innocent as possible. Her hand was dropped as Thorin made his way to the front and she now stood just behind Dwalin. Erika watched as Lord Elrond walked to Thorin.

"Welcome Thorin, Son of Thrain."

"I do not belive we have met."

"You have your grandfathers bearing. I knew Thror, when he ruled under the mountain."

"Indeed, he had not mentioned you."

Erika muttered under her breath, _no need to be so rude. _And received a strong _Hush lassie_ from Dwalin. Erika watched Lord Elrond, and saw some small amusement in his eyes as he spoke elvish to the dwarves. Erika couldn't help but she Lord Elrond's smirk as the dwarves roared, angered by the elvish.

"What did he say? Did he offer us insult!?"

"No, Master Gloin he offered you food."

In a moment Erika was tightly surrounded by dwarves again as they discussed something lowly. They dispatched,

"Well lead the way."

* * *

As they had walked through the halls of Rivendell, Erika stopped. She could hear the flow of water, like a stream or fountain and it intrigued her. It also reminded her of the several days she had went without a good and thorough clean. Erika didn't realise that most of the company and went on a head of her or that she was looking in a particular direction. All she could see was a stream of crystal clear water in her mind's eye.

"Miss Erika! Are you alright?" Gandalf asked.

"Oh, yes. Sorry. I though I could hear water."

"And that you can, my lady." Lord Elrond answered. "Just down the corridor is a bathing room, tell me how long have you been on this quest?"

"Too long without a good clean."

"We still have a while before dinner, so I'm told. Would you like to like to take a bath?"

"Yes, please."

"Of course." Lord Elrond, after asking Gandalf just to wait there, escorted Erika down the corridor to a room, where an elf stood outside. He opened the door to see inside, there was a large pool of fresh water. "You may use this room, Clarence will make sure that no one disturbs you. I will call to my daughter Arwen, and she will bring you a comb and fresh clothes."

Erika thanked Lord Elrond as she slipped inside the room and the door was shut behind her. She walked over to a shelf where different soaps lay; there were scented soaps, soaps for her hair and body. And when she chose the ones she would use she took them to the side of the pool. Erika took her armour off and slipped into the pool. It wasn't hot nor was it cold and Erika found it very easy to relax in the pool. She could feel all the dirt on her still, and took hold of the soaps and began to clean her body and hair. It had been so long, since she had cleaned herself so thoroughly, so long since she had the chance to relax in a bath. It wasn't long until she heard a faint knock at the door. Erika looked around, she could see no towels but an elven lady popped her head in,

"Good day. My name is Arwen, my father told me to come here, I assume you are Lady Erika."

"I..Yes."

"I have towels."

* * *

**There you are then! It's finally out!**

**Sorry there's not much action in it, ut theyre finally in Rivendell.**

**You should all thank TheRosesonthewall, without her lovely message, I would not have finished the chapter. Although I did look over the chapter and decided to redo it. But it's out and that's all that matters!**

**Don't forget to review and tell me what you think!**

**UmbraLunae xox**


	9. Chapter 9

**Firstly I'd like to say thank you TheRosesonthewall for your review! **

**I hope everyone is enjoying this story and I'm not doing anything wrong. I do take my time on the chapters, as we've all seen, but I can go over a chapter and realise I don't what I've done with it so I'll start the whole chapter again, which is what happened with chapter 8. I'd almost finished it and then when I was reading it over I just wasn't happy with it so started all again. Although the ending wasn't really to my liking but it's out now!**

* * *

"I should thank you, my lady Arwen." Erika bowed her head to the tall, beautiful brunette. "I have shown me immense kindness, and I fear my company may leave all too soon."

"Please, just call me Arwen. I do not worry about, I am more then happy to help."

Erika would have responded had it not been for Arwen taking her hand, Arwen took hold of Erika's armour and led her to a large room. The room was bright with a large bed, a vanity and big wardrobe. It was very spacious, and Erika still felt as though she was outside. She had felt a little silly when she had ran the halls with Arwen, in nought but a robe and she was thankful that they hadn't ran into anyone. Especially the Dwarves. Arwen had Erika sit down at the vanity and then went over the wardrobe; and when it was opened, Erika could see it was full of beautiful dresses. At home, Erika never had reason to wear a dress but she had been fascinated by them as a child. Her mother would tell her stories of beautiful women saved by knights from creatures like giants and dragons, and the women were always clad in long and gorgeous dresses made of silk with long trains and beautiful embroidery. Erika couldn't help but stare at the dresses as Arwen took them out one by one to show her. Arwen had caught her stares, and came to realise, from what Erika had told her of her life, that she had never had reason to wear dresses. She had worn them as a child but they were tatty, worn dresses.

"Would you like to wear one for dinner, Miss Erika?"

"Please, if I must call you Arwen, then just call me Erika." She asked softly, she had seen Arwen nod, and the elf waited for an answer to her previous question. "Yes, I would love to. But I'd hate the ridicule from the dwarves.."

"Well, forget about what they think for now. Let me dress up as though you were one of mine, please?"

Erika smiled at Arwen, it was easy to be at peace with the Elleth. "Yes, alright."

Arwen walked behind Erika, taking a comb from the vanity and started on Erika's hair. First challenge was to untangle all the knots from the long blonde hair; Arwen apologised over and over when she had to pull particularity hard, but Erika seemed to deal with it alright, when at last her hair was soft and easy to brush, Arwen continued doing so and saw through the mirror that Erika had closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of her hair being brushed. Seeing the bliss content on the girls face, Arwen continued to brush her hair a lot longer then she had planned. For Erika, brushing her hair was a luxury she could not always have, doing what she did, her hair was normally stuck in her braids and pony tail for weeks and sometimes months on end. Arwen put the brush down, and took two sections of Erika's hair from the front and pulled them to the back. They were tied there and remaining hair from these two strands were braided and the top tie, Arwen placed a sparkly clip in the shape of a flower. The rest of Erika's hair was left to fall freely down her back, and Arwen pulled her up quickly, Erika had not opened her eyes when Arwen had done her hair and Arwen did not want Erika to see until she was done. Erika opened her eyes to see the beautiful dress that Arwen had picked out for her. It was blue and made of light, soft material. Erika twirled once when she had the dress on. She found that the dress hugged her athletic form and then flowed out at the hips, the arms were tight up to the elbows where they also flowed. The neckline was wide but not low, and when Arwen allowed Erika to finally see herself, the Nord could not believe her eyes. Was this really her?

* * *

Arwen and Erika were just coming up the hall where dinner was being served; the two women were only slightly late, just because Arwen had insisted they go to her room. Erika was shocked to find Arwen offering a necklace to her, it was a simple silver necklace with a butterfly. Erika could not help but laugh as she heard Ori ask his brothers if the elves had any chips. Arwen smiled and took hold of Erika's hand as they drew closer to the hall, she knew Erika still worried what the company would think and she did not want the Nord running off.

"Father, you don't mind if Erika sits with us do you?"

"Of course not, welcome Erika. I see Arwen has treated you well."

Arwen sat beside Gandalf, leaving Erika to sit beside Thorin. The two women had arrived as Thorin had handed Elrond his new blade.

"This is Orcist, the goblin cleaver. It is a famous blade," Elrond looked to Thorin as he said, and was not the only one, Erika too, caught the surprised look on Thorin's face, "It was made by the high elves of the west, my kin."

Lord Elrond handed the blade back to Thorin, who placed it in between himself and Erika. And while he was at this side, he took the opportunity to drink Erika in. The fierce warrior, who had proved loyal to him, well , she was stunning. Lord Elrond had told him , when the dwarf prince had questioned him on Erika's disappearance, that she was taking a bath and his daughter Arwen was making sure she was alright. It hadn't felt right that she had left without a word and it had worried him. But now seeing her as she was, she was beautiful. The dress complimented her and he had not seen her with her hair cascading down her back as it now was. It reminded him of the gold rivers in Erebor...had he just compared her beauty to Erebor? By Durin! What was wrong with him! Thorin turned back to Elrond and Gandalf. The elf now had Gandalf's sword.

"This is Glamdring, or foe hammer." He handed the sword back to Gandalf, "How did you-"

Elrond stopped short as Arwen laughed loudly, drawing the attention of the table. Arwen apologised and her father asked her what caused such commotion.

"Oh, it's nothing father!"

"Well, I'm you see my life as nothing Arwen!"

"Now you know I didn't mean it like that!"

"Now, I am intrigued. Please do tell." Elrond asked of Erika.

Erika thought for a moment, if Arwen had took it so well, then perhaps Lord Elrond would as well. And if not, it would still amuse Thorin greatly.

"You see, at home, in Skyrim. There are three type of elves. High elves, Wood elves and Dark elves. And one day when I was about five or six, a company of dark and high elves came to the village. It was the first time I'd ever seen one before so I was a little curious. Two of them came to my mothers shop, a dark elf and a high elf. I was in the middle of my lessons, and I stared at the dark elf, he evantually turned on me and asked, 'what are you staring at child?' I said nothing and tried to get back to my lesson. The dark elf kept staring at him, so I asked what I wanted to. 'Why is skin that colour?' Dark elves have a grey or blue tint to their skin. My mother apoligized to them and the high elf laughed, she annoyed me really and I asked her 'Why is your skin so sickly?'"

Erika stopped as Arwen chuckled again with Gandalf and Thorin, Lord Elrond looked somewhat confused.

"In Skyrim, High elves have a yellowish skin. Mother sent me upstairs when I said so, but the dark elf got to laugh too. When Mama spoke to me after she said I can't ask people things like that; it's rude."

Lord Elrond smiled at her story, he wasn't very amused by it and found it rude and disrespectful. He promptly turned away from her to Gandalf. And Erika, now felt like a scolded child. How could she be so stupid? Why did she tell that story? Why? She balled her hand into a fist on her lap, Erika looked away and felt a large hand take hold of hers. The hand made her undo her fist and she held two fingers, as a child would learning to grip, she held onto them as the rest of the large hand covered hers. It was a soft gesture, one that told her everything was alright. As everything was alright as she turned catching Thorin as he smiled at her. Everything was alright, ut as quickly as he had done it, he pulled away.

"And what were you doing on the great east road?"

Thorin excused himself, and Erika watched him go to his company. She wasn't sure what her head was trying to tell her, suddenly she heard a whistle in her head, she heard it when she saw his smile. He had smiled at her, and he had make sure she was alright. And when she had looked at him she heard the whistle, the low hum. The song of steel, when she crafts. Erika smiled to herself, as did Arwen, whom had witnessed the entire exchange. She knew all too well the look on Erika's face, as well of that on Thorin's face. She had seen it when she looked in the mirror, or when she look upon his face. He shared the same look when he looked upon her, her Estel. The elf maiden's thoughts were disrupted as one of the Dwarves stood and began to sing a merry tune.

_"There's an Inn, there's Inn.."_

The dwarves began to stamp their feet and clap their hands to the song.

_"There's a merry old Inn,  
__Beneath an old grey hill.  
And there they brew a beer so brown,_  
_The man in the moon himself came down!_  
_One night to drink his fill!"_

The rest of the company, except Thorin, Erika, Bilbo and Gandalf, had begun to sing along.

_"The ostler has a tipsy cat!"_

As this was sung, Arwen and Erika had to stifle a laugh as something was thrown between Lord Elrond and Gandalf.

_"That plays a five-stringed fiddle;_  
_And up and down he saws his bow._  
_Now squeaking high,_"

The rest of dwarves stopped singing, food was still being thrown about. The elves looked to each other, disgusted; apart from Arwen who found it amusing.

_"Now purring low._  
_Now sawing in the middle."_

Again, the others began to sing as well.

_"So the cat on the fiddle played hey-diddle-diddle,_  
_a jig that would wake the dead._  
_He squeaked and sawed and quickened the tune._  
_While the land lord shook the man in the moon:_  
_'Its after three' He said."_

* * *

Erika had excused herself shortly after Bofur's song; Leaving Arwen on her own, which is how Thorin found her when he returned for Erika, after a short council with Balin and Gandalf. He saw the elf maiden on her own, and still went to her. He was sure she would know where Erika was. Arwen looked up as Thorin drew closer.

"I'll assume you were looking for Erika?"

"Indeed I was, where is she?"

"She departed shortly after your friends song, she said she needed to be along for a while."

Thorin nodded with that information, it seemed as though he would have to find her himself.

"If it helps, she said she was going to walk by the fountain in the gardens." Arwen called out as Thorin walked away.

He walked for a while, getting lost in the halls and he finally found his way to the gardens that Arwen had spoke of, now he just needed to find the fountain. He walked around the gardens for what seemed like an age, he wasn't even sure why he was going through this much trouble for the girl, he put it down to it being that she was a part of the company, and while he knew the others were alright, he didn't know if she was. That being said, he wouldnt go to all this for one of the lads, but they wouldnt wander off their own. He'll have to speak to her a about that. Thorin was just rounding a corner, he had heard the gush of water and was following it when he stopped in his tracks. There she was, Erika was sat of the edge of the fountain, her hand in the water and she was singing. Quietly and softly, yes, ut she was indeed singing and Thorin stopped to listen.

_"..from this land that we own,_  
_with our blood and our steel,_  
_we will take back our home_!

_All hail to Ulfric! You are the high king!_  
_In your great honour, we drink and we sing!_  
_We're the children of Skyrim, and we fight all our lives!_  
_And when Sovngarde beckons, everyone of us dies!_  
_But this land is ours and we'll see it wiped clean,_  
_From the scourge that has sullied our hopes and our dreams!_

_All hail to Ulfric! You are the High King!_  
_In your great honor we drink and we sing._  
_We're the children of Skyrim, and we fight all our lives._  
_And when Sovngarde beckons, every one of us dies!_

_We drink to our youth, to the days come and gone._

_For the age of oppression is now nearly done."_

Thorin, couldn't move for a moment. He was touched by her song; so her home had been taken too? There was much he did not know about the girl, and he intended to find out. Thorin did not want to be cruel to her, no, he wanted to be kind. As he had been when they had dining. When he had seen how upset she looked so quickly, he had acted on instinct and took hold of her, and he had only held her hand but Thorin could remember just how right it felt. How tightly she had held his fingers, and how happy he had been when she held him. He knew, it had taken much from her. She had trusted him and it meant a lot to him.

Thorin walked over to her, placing a hand on her shoulder as he came closer to let her know he was here, and not to frighten her. He sat on the edge of the fountain as well, facing her. She was smiling, but he wasn't sure if it was a happy smile or not, she looked very sad but she did look happy as well. It confused him. _Women are complicated creatures_, he thought.

"Are you alright Erika?"

"Yes, I'm fine thank you. You don't like being here do you?"

"Not really, forgive me, but I couldn't help hearing your song."

"I've grown up with it. The empire took hold of Skyrim and well, it's our home. We wanted it back."

"I completely understand. You have the voice of the Nightingale for which you are, Erika forgive me for being so rude. But I nothing about you."

Erika had expected this, in all honestly she thought it would have happened much earlier. "What would you like know?"

"Anything. Just let me know who I'm dealing with, who is travelling with me and my company, I know everyone in my company but you and the hobbit, and well...the hobbit it at least from Middle Earth."

Erika giggled, Thorin wasn't exactly subtle. "Well, I grew up with my mother in the village called Shor's Stone, which was a small mining village. We stayed there until I was 3, so I can't really remember it and we moved to Falkreath. My mother was named Morgina and I told you before I do not know who my father is. My mother died when I was seven and because I had no family left I should have been sent to the orphanage in Riften but the blacksmith and his wife took me in instead."

"I'm sorry for your loss."

"It's fine. But I think I may have slipped with Arwen."

"What do you mean, little bird?"

"My mother used to brush my hair when I was a child. I love it when someone is brushing my hair and braiding it." Erika smiled.

Thorin smiled back at her, it wasn't the information he had hoped or even thought he would get. But it was something. Erika suddenly stood, and Thorin once again stared at her in the blue dress, it suited her and hugged her in all the right places.

"I'm going to find Arwen. May I speak with you later?"

"Of course, when?"

"Well, I ran into Dwalin before he said you have to sort something out tonight, so after that perhaps? I'll see you on the steps to guest housing?"

"Of course." Thorin stood, and with the grace of the prince he was, he took her hand and kissed her the back of her hand. "Until tonight Erika."

* * *

**There's chapter nine!**

**I hope you all like it, the dinner scene wasn't what I wanted because I had to re-do that when my internet went down! :( So I wasn't happy about that!**

**The songs do not belong to me! (As you probably know!)**

**Tell me what you all thought! I love reviews!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm sorry you all had to wait so long for all these chapters but things just pop up and I have to put fanfiction last! I know it really sucks, but I've been busy but to say sorry I'm trying to write bulk...but knowing how much you all love my stories helps too!**

**I am adding the deleted scenes in too! I think some of the scenes were soo good and I could make something out of them to fit in with the story, you'll have to forgive me though if I get them in the wrong order.**

**TheRosesonTheWall - Thank you so much for your review! It really means a lot to me that you read and reveiw. And I do like know which parts in particlar you liked so I can add more similars in.**

**EternityDragon2610 - Thank you so much for your review and I'm glad you're enjoying it so far. As for your questions, Someone said that her daedric items would return to her, I'm not sure if Wuuthrd would count but I personally would really like to reunite her with Wuuthrad. As for her magic and shouts, you'll just have to wait and see :P**

* * *

Erika had been unable to find Arwen, true she had wanted the company of her new friend but now she felt it best she was alone. In such peace of Rivendell, she found herself thinking of things again, things she knew needed thinking of and resolving but Erika did everything in her might not to think about it. She had proceeded to walk around Rivendell, everywhere seeming too small and claustrophobic with the chaos of her mind, Erika had began to wish she had stayed in the gardens but she kept walking around Rivendell. She was sure at times she had walked right past her dwarven companions, but it meant little to her. Erika finally found comfort in the library, and now she was strolling easily between the rows of books, looking for something to take her mind off things. She was still clad in the elven dress Arwen had given her, in all honesty Erika wanted to keep it on as long as she could. It was all too rare that she could relax as she was now, and even more so that she would wear such a beautiful gown. Still as Erika took a book in hand and went to find somewhere to sit and forget her world and this, she was troubled; for one so young, and even in this new world, Erika felt the weight of the world on her shoulders.

Erika wished that there was someone she could talk to, someone that would understand. But the poor girl felt so alone right now, yes, she had made friends among the company and Arwen. Yet that was not enough for Erika right now, she needed help. She needed guidance and she did not think she would get it here. How she wished she could talk to her friends in Skyrim, they were always able to help her. She wished she could sit down now with Karliah and allow all her troubles to spill out and have Karliah listen patiently. The dark elf would be quiet and listen to it all and then tell her how to proceed...no, not tell her, Karliah advised her. Karliah told Erika, what she would do and then Karliah, being the better judge of character, would tell Erika what might work for the Nord. She wished to have the brothers, Farkas and Vilkas, with her now. To sit in the Bannered Mare, and whine on to the two of them, with Farkas questioning everything she did and Vilkas finally growing tired of her moans and ordering her a large cup of mead. She missed Kodlak, and his old grandfather ways. She even wished she could talk to Paarthurnax, the old lizard had been around for a while and she had guessed that was why he could always guess she was in a foul mood. It, of course, had nothing to do with the fact she had just taken a very long walk up the mountain to stand at the top where no where stood but the dragon; no, it had nothing to do that she could be almost completely alone up there and let out every shout imaginable.

_Shouts._ Her shouts were what plagued Erika right now. Days a go she had been affected by the cold, she was a Nord for the love of the Gods! She wasn't meant to get so cold easily. Erika couldn't help but think it her resistance against the cold had buggered up, had her shouts? She had thought about it all those days a go, and pushed it from her mind. But now as she sat in the Library of Rivendell with the unopened book on her lap, Erika had to think about it. What if they didn't work? what if Erika couldn't shout any more? What then? The poor girl sighed, leaning back in the chair. This was more then she bargained for. Being thrown into this strange world with only her Nightingale armour. She felt alone and unarmed; yes, she had the sword that Thorin had bought for her, but she would do anything to have Wuuthrad back. What could be done? She wasn't in her world any more, she felt so alone.

Erika sighed, what was there for her to do. She opened her book and hoped to read, instead staring blankly at the page. Perhaps some more fresh air would do her good, the large, spacious room was beginning to close in around her and Erika suddenly felt very sick. She dropped the book on the chair as she ran out and clung to a column, that was how Ori found her. Asking is she was alright and if she would join him on a walk, for he had been exploring Rivendell and had lost his brothers. Erika felt instantly better as she did before in the company of Thorin or that of Arwen, and realised that her solitude would be her downfall. And for now she should grasp onto her company, for now they were her lifeline, and as stubborn as she was and unused to being so dependent on another, she took it and held on for dear life.

* * *

Thorin had continued around the gardens, hands clasped behind his back and deep in thought. He had walked round and round in circles, that hadn't gone as planned. He had hoped to sit and talk with Erika, find out more about this strange woman whom he had allowed onto his quest. He thought about when they first met, when she was outside the hobbit's house and how she had spoke to him of his company, how she been been with them for so little time and already spoke of them in high spirits and he had known then every word of it was true nothing was said with malice, she truly thought a lot of his company, of his friends. He thought back to her pleading with him, begging him to allow her on his quest. Oh, how he had wanted to say no. It was no place for a woman, but the look in her eyes at the mention of the dragon, he had seen it on the faces of so many dwarves, the hurt and loss, the anger; he couldn't say no to her. Yet, she had proven herself well. He had seen her fight, not for very long but it was better then nothing. It made him feel slightly better about allowing her to come along with them, knowing she could fight and protect herself, it made him happy..._Happy? Why should the woman make me happy? I am content knowing that she can protect herself, that we will not have to babysit the lass!_ He thought stubbornly, no he was happy that she could fight; he just hoped that he would not put her in a position in which she would have to.

Deep in thought, he jumped when he felt a hand grasp his shoulder and was brought ack to reality y a gruff laugh. Thorin turned to see his old friend Dwalin, the dwarf looked at his friend. Many a time, he had seen his younger friend in such deep thought; and yet this time Dwalin knew it was not about the dragon, it was not about their lost home, ut he thought maybe the young lass that Dwalin had seen both enter and exit the garden. He hadn't been watching her, so to speak, no of course not! He was just making sure the lass was safe and well. He would not say he thought of her as a friend, perhaps not yet, ut he knew many of the company thought well of the young girl. His elder brother like the young girl, Ori and fili and Kili, Bofur, Bifur and Bombur all thought well of the lass. And from what Dwalin had seen of this friend, Thorin thought a lot of her as well. Dwalin had seen his oldest friend look at the mysterious lass, and while he was unsure of Thorin's intentions towards the lass, Dwalin knew his friend would e unhappy if something were to happen to the girl. While they were travelling, there was the rest of the company to keep her safe and watch her; and yet they were here now. In the hands of elves and the girl had wandered off a lot by herself, and often no one had realised until she was gone.

"Are you well, friend?"

"Yes, Dwalin. Of course I am, why do you ask?"

"No reason." Of course there was a reason Dwalin had asked, had it was a mixture between seeking help from the elves and the lass that he had been watching over. "I was just wondering."

"There is nothing to worry about." Thorin said, taking Dwalin's shoulder, "I am fine, you would know if I were not."

Dwalin nodded, he wasn't going to question his friend. He walked with his friend out of the gardens, Dwalin really had no like for all the flowers, yet he could see why the lass would seek solitude in the gardens. He had heard her speak with the others, about her Skyrim. All the different terrains, all the desserts and mountains and valleys and forests. She certainly had her pick of what she wanted, she had described in detail her different lands, her home. He had told them of the burial site of her mother Morgina, whom had been buried among the wild flowers. Dwalin had thought it was only natural for the lass to seek solitude at the garden amongst all the flowers, after he had heard Balin ask if she went to visit her mothers grave. She had answered yes, she would go to see her mother on her the birthday, on her mothers birthday and one the anniversary of her death. The dwarves had silently gave blessing to the lass and her mother, Morgina. And Dwalin had heard Erika quietly tell Balin that she would also go to see her mother when she was upset and felt alone. she knew her mother was gone but she liked to hope that somewhere her mother could hear her somehow.

The two friends walked in silence. Both deep in thought, about the same lass and yet for different reasons. Dwalin knew he was thinking about the lass, and thought of her because he knew he had been rather rude to the lass and yet he knew they could and would become friends. Dwalin knew there was something between Thorin and the lass and yet neither realised it. Thorin, on the other hand, didn't realised he was thinking about the lass so much, and scolded himself and he realised he was thinking about her. He couldn't understand why, and yet his friend knew, not that Thorin knew that. Dwalin knew that Erika was unaware to it all, and whilst he knew that Fili, Kili and Bofur had teased the two, Dwalin had hoped that none of them had seen their exchange at dinner, the Durin brothers would never let either of them forget it if they did. Dwalin sighed in relief as the elf lady who had befriended Erika catch his eye, in that moment he knew he wasn't the only one to catch the exchange, and a further look at the elf lass, seeing that small smirk trace her lips, he had a feeling she had something up her sleeve. Normally he wouldn't approve, but for the sake of them understanding and acknowledging what was between them, Dwalin nodded at the elf.

"Where is the rest of the company?"

Dwalin chuckled, "Having a bath. Would you like to join us?"

"Indeed, friend. I would much love to clean these days of dirt off me."

"Not trying to look proper for our hosts, are you?" Dwalin teased.

"Don't even joke about it." Thorin said gruffly. "If anything, we should at least show our lady companion that we're not dirty, smelling dwarves."

"Of course, prince Thorin. We should look our best for the young lass."

"Prince Thorin? Now what are you up to?"

Thorin stopped as his friend did, they had arrived where the rest of them were taking a bath. Out in the open in a large fountain in plain view of anyone that were to walk past.

"What were you saying being proper for our hosts?"

* * *

Erika and Ori had walked round and round and could not find their friends, of course they did not really know where they had been going. For all they knew, they had been walking round in circles, which was most likely the case. It seemed like an age before they even saw anyone again but after a while the two ran into their burglar. Erika was very happy to see Bilbo and greeted the hobbit with a hug which he gladly accepted, she apologised to both him and Ori for her disappearance since they foot in Rivendell, but explained that she had made a great friend in Arwen and since dinner, she had simply sought solitude to collect her thoughts. The dwarf and hobbit nodded, understanding her need to be alone. They understood she was homesick, as both Ori and Bilbo were, and it was clear to them that there was a possibility that Erika, unlike the rest of the company, may never return home.

"You haven't seen either of my brothers, have you Bilbo?"

"I am sorry to say that no I haven't..." Bilbo stopped for a moment, "I heard Fili saying something about going outside to train, perhaps your brothers are out with Fili and Kili."

"Yes, perhaps? But where. There are many places they could be."

Almost as if on cue, Lord Elrond and the elf that had greeted them at the gates stalked past the trio. The younger elf was complaining about their dwarf guests, how disgusting. How could they do such things? Have they no shame? Ori, Bilbo and Erika, although had no clue what the rest of the company were doing...it certainly didn't sound like they were training now, at least, knew where everyone else was and made haste to where they had heard the company was. Bilbo walked slightly in front of Ori and Erika, as Ori showed Erika his book and all his drawings. Erika thought Ori had such a talent, he was so unlike some of the company, who could e very loud. Ori was quiet and normally had his head in a book, his journal. He would make notes or draw. And he was now showing her some recent sketches of her, one she identified as when she had stood in the tree, in her nightingale armour, taunting the trolls; this must have been done by memory. In fact many must have been done by memory. Another showed her knelt in front of Thorin at Bilbo's house when she was asking to join the quest when she was clad in the hobbit dress, another showed not too long ago, when she and Dwalin stood chatting as Gandalf and the brown wizard spoke,

"I don't mean to alarm you, with all the pictures of you miss Erika. It's just...well, you're rather fascinating." Ori said, blushing.

Erika went as pink as Ori did, "Oh thank you, Ori."

"I just mean, I've never met anyone like you. None of us have, and from what you have told us...it's all rather exciting and yet, you've probably told us little about your life. I can understand. We're all new to you, you're far away from home, you don't know who you can trust and who you can't. But I hope you know, Miss Erika, that we're all on your side, as you are with us. You're, if anything, my friend..-"

"And mine!" Bilbo put in quickly.

"Yes, and Mister Bilbo's, and we hope we mean the same to you."

"Oh, you do. I think a lot of you and Bilbo, and Mister Balin. In fact, I think a lot of all of you. You didn't have to allow me on this journey and you have and I must thank you."

"If anything, we must thank you, you're the one with knowledge of dragons miss Erika."

"Oh, please Ori, just call me Erika!"

"It's just a habit I suppose, but I'll try M-...I mean Erika." Ori smiled.

"Oh dear!"

Ori and Erika looked towards Bilbo, who came running back to the two. He looked terribly shocked.

"My dear Bilbo, whatever is the matter?"

"N-nothing! I just...maybe we should find them another time!"

Erika and Ori were very confused, and could hear the amused shouts of the company very well now, they hadn't realised how close they must be getting as they strolled along talking. And now, it seemed all they would have to don it turn the corner and they would see their friends. Unable to get another word out of Bilbo they continued, stopping in their tracks at the sight before them. They stood with wide eyes and bright pink cheeks, and before Ori had come back to his senses, Erika had turned on heel and ran, passing Bilbo, who ran after the blushing girl.

* * *

** Well, I was going to write more...but I think that is a good point to stop. But I've got the rest in my head so the next chapter shall be started right away! Wow that was a long chapter! There was no action in this one and barely any dialogue but Erika needed a good long think about things!**

**Tell me what you all thought, I look forward to all your reviews. Thanks guys!**

**Peace!**

**UmbraLunae xox**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's the next chapter guys!**

**EnternityDragon2610 - Yea, it was embarrassing for poor Erika and as I read it back I thought maybe I made it obvious she was going to see them! Oh well, it was still funny. Not for Erika though, and yes you pretty much have her confrontation with Kili down to a T! Obviously Ori and Bilbo know she saw the company butt naked but it would be know fun if only they knew now would it? :P**

**TheRosesonTheWall - I know! Poor Erika, seeing all those naked hairy dwarves! I'll be honest with you, that was not how the last chapter was originally planned; but after watching some of the deleted scenes from the movie, I just couldn't help but add that in, for comical reasons if nothing else! I'm pretty sure Ori would be kinda used to it maybe, poor Bilbo too! I feel for all three!**

**InfoGurl - I'm glad you're enjoying the story, and like that you're learning more and more about Erika as it goes. I've seen stories, even some of my early ones, in which you learn almost everything about the character straight away; sometimes its okay but I prefer to be kept wanting to know. I write this, for you all, but how I would like to read a story. After all I may know Erika better then anyone, but I've also had to make her story up as well as this! As for her magic and shouts, it would be be a shame if she could never use them again. Then again she may be able to use just one of the two and not the other. I guess you'll just have to keep reading to find out :P**

* * *

Thorin, who had climbed out of the fountain and stood back to face his company, heard footsteps; they seemed to be leading away from where they were. He hadn't heard any coming to them, but for once in so long he had been able to relax. And that is what he had done, for the longest time he had just lay in the water and washed himself while the others around him had a laugh. He could hear his mischievous nephews, Fili and Kili, splashing Dwalin, throwing sponges at him and trying to pull him under the water. And Thorin had laughed, when it had all back fired on them. When Balin spoke to the two young lads and Dwalin had snuck up behind them and pulled the brothers into the water. It had certainly made him chuckle and he had planned to stay out of it until Kili had made an accurate throw which a sponge that him Thorin square in the face. It had struck him, that he had never been particularly playful with his nephews, yes he had looked after that a few times when Dis was busy. He had read them stories when they were little dwarflings, but no more then that. He had helped Dis with their lessons, teaching them the history of the line of Durin.

He had been so caught up in the teasings and getting his nephews back that he hadn't even paid attention to their surroundings, but now as he heard the retreating footsteps he turned round to see Ori stood by himself. He walked closer to Ori, to ask him if he would like to join the rest of them when Ori turned round, as if to see someone that was not there.

"Ori? Is everything fine?" Thorin asked the young dwarf.

"Uhhhmm...yes. I...er.."

"What is it? You look like you have lost something?"

"I have." Ori looked sheepish, "I didn't come here alone. I was walking with two others."

"Oh? Not elves, I hope Ori?"

"No, two more of our company."

Thorin's eyes went wide, he knew very well that Gandalf was with some of the elves, and he was with the other dwarves. The last two of the company...that meant that Ori had been walking with the hobbit and...oh Durin!

* * *

Erika and Bilbo had retreated back to the house of Elrond after their little...surprise from the dwarves. Erika had been terribly quiet and Bilbo, who had remembered her tale of Wuuthrad which had once been a broken blade, told her of the broken blade which the elves held. He told her the story of the one ring and he showed her where that kept the blade. Erika was thankful for the distraction, and showed Bilbo the beautiful garden she had found. The one she had sat in before, on the fountain, this time she and Bilbo sought refuge in one of the gardens. They sat on the soft grass, surrounded by flowers; they talked about the journey so far and this was how they were found by Arwen. The elf came over and joined the two, sitting on the grass with them, Erika took advantage to lay back and rested her head on Arwen's lap. Arwen smiled and played with her friend's hair.

"I'm sure I saw the two of you with one of your dwarf friends."

"Er...yes," Bilbo answered. "We were with Ori, he couldn't find his brothers. So we said we would help him."

"And did you find them?"

"Yes, my lady. We found Nori and Dori." Bilbo said in a rather strained voice.

"Oh? What ever is the matter, master hobbit?"

"We found everyone else as well, Fili and Kili. Balin and Dwalin, Bifur, Bofur and Bombur. Oin and Gloin...they were all at the fountain near the back of Rivendell...they...um...they were washing...and...naaaked."

Arwen had to stiffle a laugh at Bilbo's discomfort.

"You forgot Thorin." Erika said in a dazed.

She was staring up at the white, fluffy clouds above them and didn't notice Arwen's glance at her, she did't realise Arwen saw the pink tint to her cheeks at the mention of Thorin and Arwen could only, despite not wanting to, imagine what her friend had seen from Bilbo's information. If this wasn't confirmation for Arwen, she didn't know what was.

"What? Oh yes, Thorin was there as well." Bilbo corrected. "I wonder is he going to tell Lord Elrond about...you know Erika?"

"I have a feeling he will Bilbo." Erika responded absent-mindly, "I suppose he knows we will be no further forward with out the help of Lord Elrond."

"Yes, yes. You're quite right! If you'll excuse me ladies, I'm going to find Gandalf! Good Day."

"Good bye Master Hobbit."

"Bye Bilbo."

Bilbo walked off, leaving the two women on the grass. They were both happy in their silence together and neither pushed it, one would speak when ready; but Arwen did want to to speak with Erika, ut for once she couldn't find the right words. How was she to speak to her friend, without alerting her to...well, Arwen realised sutbtly was called for here.

"Erika? Have you ever been in love?"

Perhaps not as subtle as she had wanted.

"I do not think I have Arwen."

"How can you not know if you have been in love or not?"

"I think once, I thought I was..."

"But...?"

"We weren't. We tried, you know, being together but it didn't work out so well."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, he's one of my best friends now. Or then...when I was in Skyrim. Farkas meant a lot to me, when I thought I was in love with him and after. I do love him, just not like that."

"And did you find love after?"

"Amongst my friends, yes."

"But did you ever fall in love?"

Erika remained silent. _Not to my knowledge._

"Being in love is like...you're floating. You feel light as a feather, and everything is just nice and bright and pretty. And your love is just perfect, even things...like things you thought you didn't like they're perfect. It just feels like you're in one big, fluffy dream."

"Speaking from experience, are we Arwen?" Erika asked, looking up at a friend.

"Yes," Arwen answered dreamily.

"Who is he? Have I seen him round here?"

"No friend," Arwen whispered. "You must not speak of this to anyone. Please, I beg of you."

"I promise Arwen."

"My father does not agree, his name is Aragorn. In my language, he was named Estel. He is a ranger, a mortal."

"And why should that stop you?"

"Because he will die in the end."

"Yes, he will. But that does that not mean that you should throw away the time you could have with him."

Arwen smiled down at her friend.

"Does he love you Arwen?"

"Yes, he was the one to come to me first, to tell me that he was in love with me."

"Then do not allow anyone to get in your way. True love does not happen twice, my friend. If you have your love, take hold and do not let go."

"Yes, thank you my friend. You have cheered me greatly."

* * *

Arwen and Erika had ended up in Arwen's room; It had become transparent that Arwen took great pleasure in dressing Erika up. Erika was now in the sixth dress and was now becoming sick of the sight of all the pretty dresses, and she now believed that Arwen was putting her in different dresses and doing her hair just because she had her dolls taken away from her as a child, Erika was no more then a toy to Arwen. And when she spoke of this to the elf, Arwen laughed at her and told her she was right. Erika laughed and looked out of the window, it was getting dark now and she believed Thorin would be done by now, _Oh Mara_, she still had to speak to Thorin, and she couldn't exactly not turn up.

"Arwen, you don't gave a tunic and pants I could wear do you?"

"Yes, but I have not finished with the dresses yet my friend." Arwen smirked.

"Har har. No, I said I would speak with Thorin, I should go meet him."

"Yes, yes. Alright." Arwen stood, and got Erika a pair of light brown pants, green tunic and dark grey belt to go round her waist. Arwen placed them on the bed for her friend, and did not bother with boots. Erika had walked about Rivendell in her nightingale boots. As Erika stood to get changed, Arwen came up behind her and undone the dress at the back. As it fell down around her friends feet leaving her in her underwear, Arwen said, "Why don't you re pay the dwarf the favour and go like this?"

Erika turned and pushed her friend playfully, when there was a knock at the door. Erika grabbed the clothes that Arwen had gotten for her and ran behind a changing screen as Arwen opened the door.

"Erika, I've got to see to something. I'll see you after you meet your dwarf, alright?"

Before the Nord could answer, Arwen was gone. Erika continued to get dressed, unaware of anyone else in the room, for as far as she knew there was no one else there. Only she and Arwen had been in the room, and Arwen had left. Yet here she was, Erika turned to grab the tunic and that was when she saw her. Erika stopped in her tracks, _when had this woman came in here? _Erika stared at this woman, until she realised how rude she was being and looked away. The tall and beautiful woman smiled at Erika.

"Greetings Erika."

"H-hello."

"I am a friend, there is no need to worry."

"I just didn't hear you enter, that's all."

"So trivial, I sense there have been bigger things plaguing your mind."

"Yes, I...it's hard to explain."

"I understand."

"If I may ask, who are you?"

"I am the lady Galadriel. I mean you no harm child, I felt your fear and unease. I am only here to help in any way I can."

"Yes, I...I can do things...magic, and I'm worried since..."

"I know you are not of this world. I know you are of Skyrim not Middle Earth."

"How did you know."

"I see things, others can not."

"And you saw...I wasn't from this world?"

"...No, I spoke to Lord Elrond."

Erika laughed softly, as she pulled the tunic on, and looked at the lady who smiled at her so warmly.

"I did, however, see you that you will face a similar beast from your past. I also saw mist, mist because your fear, your unease, become one and at peace, and all will be well."

Erika fastened the belt round her waist and stepped into her boots.

"Well, when it becomes less misty, could you let me know?"

Erika was responded only with silence. The little nord looked around the room, and found she was once more alone. She was more confused then ever and yet, felt like a weight had been lifted. Once ready, Erika started to walk to guest housing. It was night and with a bright full moon, there were lanterns lit also but still shadowy areas; for which Erika was glad. The place she had arranged to meet Thorin was right next to where the dwarves had set camp, and Erika made sure to stay in the shadows when passing them. Once up the first flight, she sat on the third step of the next flight of stairs with her back to the wall, awaiting Thorin. She had not expected Bilbo so meet her here, though she realised he had come here for one last chance of solitude before they left Rivendell. Erika leaned her head back and closed her eyes and was just sinking into her mind, her worst enemy as she heard Gandalf.

"...and really, I think you can trust that I do!"

"Do you? That dragon has slept for sixty years!" Erika recognized the voice of as Lord Elrond, "What will happen if your plan should fail? If you wake the beast?"

"But if we succeed! If the dwarves take back the mountain, our alliances in the west will be strengthen!"

"It is a dangerous move Gandalf."

_Yet, it is not for you to tell them to stop. _Erika thought.

"It is also dangerous to do nothing. Look, the throne of Erebor is Thorin's birth right! What is it your fear?"

"If you have forgotten the strain of madness which runs deep in that family? His grandfather lost his mind! His father was rumoured to have fallen to the same sickness!"

"That is not to say that Thorin will fall victim to it!" Erika whispered angrily.

Lord Elrond continued,"Can you swear Thorin Oakenshield will not also fall!? Gandalf, these decisions do not fall to us alone. It is not up to you or me to redraw the man of middle earth."

"With or without our help, these dwarves will march on the mountain. They're determined to reclaim their homeland..."

And with that Erika heard no more of their conversation, they had moved out of hearing distance and for that Erika was glad. She was angry that they would...why was she angry, they were discussing Thorin, Lord Elrond had made some terrible accusations about him and it made her angry.

"Good night Erika." She heard Bilbo mutter quietly.

She heard him pad away and then heard someone draw closer to her. The person sat down by her feet, in silence. Erika opened her eyes to see Thorin. The dwarf stared ahead of him, and Erika could see the pain on his face, and for once he looked tired. He wasn't upholding the mask he would normally wear in front of his company and she could see the stress. Erika suddenly forgot why she had come here and nudged him with her boot, when he looked up at her, Erika gave him the only form of comfort she could and smiled softly at him. The dwarf did not smile back and instead asked her,

"Do you really believe that?" Upon seeing her confusion, he continued. "That I will not fall to the same madness as my grandfather and father?"

"No, I do not. I do not know you or you family history but I think it will be different this time round." Erika pulled herself up, away from the wall and leaned towards Thorin, covering his hand with hers as he had done so with her not too long a go, "Who they were or what they became, does not define you. I do not believe you will fall victim to the sickness, I have faith in you Thorin."

The dwarf looked at the young woman, and once more she smiled at him. And she was delighted when he returned it. Thorin looked down at her hand on his, still smiling. He suddenly felt loads better and years younger, _Durin! What is this girl doing to me!?_ The dwarf prince couldn't work out whether he was happy that she made him feel this way or not. It was different, something he was not used to and yet he would not mind getting used to it.

"Did you find Arwen?"

"Oh, yes eventually. This place is like a maze! I found Ori and Bilbo first; Ori was looking for his brothers and um..." Erika trailed off for a moment, remembering what she had seen. "But yes, Arwen found Bilbo and I in the gardens."

"I see. Yes, Ori said he had been with you."

"Oh?"

"While the rest of us were bathing."

Erika withdrew her hand, and walked across to the light of a lantern, in a somewhat strangled voice she said, "Were you?"

"Yes," Thorin heard the strange tone to her voice, and without warning to himself he found himself continuing, "but you know that, don't you?"

"I...er..."Erika stuttered, this had not gone the way she had expected. She did not realise that Thorin knew she had seen; and now she felt even more conscious that she had seen them all in their birthday suits, many of them had been within the fountain and so she had seen very little of them; but she had seen more then clearly the dwarf who sat with her now. He had climbed out of the fountain and then had his back to her. Erika had seen _everything _this dwarf had to offer and thinking of his stocky build and well muscled arms, legs, back, chest..._whoa, why am I thinking of this?_In honesty, Erika had thought of little else since the incident. "Y-yes...I saw you."

"Indeed," Thorin walked over to the woman, "Tell me, little bird, why do you blush?"

Thorin watched her, as she tried to respond, words not coming to her.

"When I was with Arwen, she gave me this tunic and these pants. I was just getting changed, and as we undid the dress and I was stood in my underwear," Erika stopped, blushing again. Thorin watched her still, _Durin! Why is she telling me this? Does the woman know what effect she has on me?_ "Arwen said, you see...Bilbo had explained to her how we had...caught you. And while I was in nought but my underwear, Arwen said I should return the favour to you."

"And come as you were?" He said in a husky voice.

Erika looked at the dwarf, her eyes bright as they looked into his cloudy ones. For a moment she was confused, and then she felt light. She was floating. _Oh, Gods...it's not true, I don't...I..._Erika was pulled from her thoughts as Thorin touched her forehead. His fingers taking one of her side bangs, and gently placing it behind her ear. The Nord sighed, closing her eyes; not too long a go, she remembered telling him that she loved her hair played with, brushed, braided and just generally touched. His fingers brushed down her cheek, and he smiled at her, as he had seen Bronn do so with Dis. He had no need to see the look, the emotion on his face to know it was true. He understood now, why he looked for her, sought out her voice. Dear lord, the stubborn old dwarf was...dare he say it? Perhaps, not that far...but he could now admit to himself, he was attracted to her...he had feelings for the little Nord.

"Fetch your things from your room, and wish for you to stay with us the night. We leave at the first morning rays."

* * *

Erika returned to the little camp the dwarves had made camp. She had her bag, and inside it she had soap and a hair brush and the clothes from Bree, and now the clothes from Rivendell. For on her way back to the camp, she had stopped at Arwen's room, she would not have the chance to say good bye in the morning and Erika took the chance now to say good bye to her friend. She had tried to give the clothes back and Arwen had asked her to keep them, if for nothing else then to remind her that Arwen was always here as her friend. Erika had hugged Arwen, and after a tearful good bye, she ran back to the company. As she got closer, she heard them singing and thought back to dinner and the shock they had given the elves, Bofur saw her first and invited her to come sit by him.

"Erika, got any stories from Skyrim you would like to share?"

"I can't really remember any...well...there is one," Erika thought of the most famous legend, one which included her. Perhaps this would bbe an easy way, to break it to the company that...well...she was different.

"Go on?"

"I do not think you like to hear it."

The dwarves argued back, of course they wanted to hear it! They loved finding out more about Skyrim, and more importantly Erika.

"Come on lass, we'd love to know."

"Alright, well there's a legend called the Dragon Born. The Dragon Born is a mortal, with the soul and blood of a dragon. The Dragon Born can speak and understand the language of the dragons. Dragon Borns are incredibly rare, as it is down to Akatosh, who is a part of the Nine Divines, to bestow the gift amongst them whom he deems fit. The Dragon Born will learn a Thu'um, a shout. They can consume the knowledge and soul of a dragon when they slay it."

"So..it's a person, who can understand dragons and use shouts?"

"Yes, they can use a Thu'um, or a shout if you would rather. Say a dragon breathes fire? That is a Thu'um."

"So the dragon born is part dragon...but to gain extra knowledge...kills it's own kind?"

"The dragon born may have the soul and blood of a dragon but that does not define who they are!" Erika snapped, "The dragon born is sent to stop Alduin."

"Who is Alduin?" Fili asked.

"Alduin, the world eater. He would devour souls in Sovngarde, which is the afterlife of Nords."

"But what is he?"

"A dragon. You see you fear for your home, for your treasures and family; we feared for that and more. We could not escape him, even in death." Erika looked into the small camp fire that the dwarves had built,, and continued in a trance, unaware. "For you see, Alduin was injured and fled to Sovngarde to feast on the souls of our dead to recover his strength; and it was there we fought him, if I failed Skyrim...they would e destroyed and yet I do not know if I was successful or not. I saw him die and felt his soul, and then everything went black and..."

Erika froze when she realised she had let slip of her most precious secret.

* * *

**Dun Dun Duuuuuuun!**

**Wow, that was a long chapter! I hope you all like it. Be glad I stopped it there because now I still have an idea of what will happen next so I got to quickly start the new chapter but I loose the idea!**

**Yes, yes. I know we haven't learnt if she still has her shouts and magic or not, but you'll find out soon enough. If it were up to you guys, what would you have? Just her magic? Just her shouts Or both? I wont say neither, because I don't think anyone of you would want to see Erika without her shouts. How would you have it revealed ? **

**Look forward to hearing what you all think!**

**Rock on,**

**UmbraLunae xox**


	12. Chapter 12

**So glad you're all liking the series so far!  
Wow, you guys are fast, it was barely up an hour before I got the first review! I've never had so many reviews on one chapter before! Thank you all!**

**On a side note...Today (17th December) I just saw Desolation of Smaug and it was AMAZING! You've haven't already been to see, then go! And if you have...go see it again! Even when watching it, I was thinking of things I can change for my story and came up with a few! **

**ScruffyBunny - Thank you for your review. Will you forgive me for the little cliffy? I had to make sure you would all come back for more and what better way then leaving you all hanging? :P I did tell you there was reason behind her being cold, and it was for her to think about her magic and shouts. I won't ruin it for you though.**

**EternityDragon2610 - In response to what you first said: yes! The company while, at first may hold a grudge, one person in particular will remember her words! I wouldn't say that was a spoiler, would you? As for the latter, I know what will happen, and can't say more then that because that would be spoiling things! But I am hoping either way, *spoiler* to put a scene in where she does meet Smaug. I think, perhaps, even without the shouts he may feel her presence, I think perhaps he would think there was another dragon about by sensing her soul and or smelling her blood.**

**TheRosesOnTheWall - I'm glad you think so, always look forward to your reviews! And thank you I'm you like how they found out, I knew they should find out soon but I just couldn't come up with a way of her telling them! And then I remembered how much they love stories! But don't worry our grumpy dwarf can't stay grumpy at her forever.**

**Bernard Karp - I like your thinking! But you'll have to wait and see :P And I never played any of the DLC's.**

**PandaMooMoo - I'm hurrying! I'm glad you love my story so much, thanks for the review and I'm glad I;m one of the few it seems :P**

**Littledhampir13 - I'm so glad you like the story! Thank you so much for reviewing! I only saw your review as I was about to upload this chapter so quickly came back on to say thank you! At least you didn't have long to wait!**

* * *

"You lass?" Bofur asked, he was as shocked as his comrades at her confession. "You're the Dragon Born?"

"Yes. I am."

_Was this all a ploy?_ Thorin felt hurt,_ no she would not..._.

"I meant to you all sooner or later."

"Why not sooner, Lass?" Dwalin barked, "So we would understand what danger we were putting ourselves into?!"

"And to think, we truly believed you understood how it felt!" Gloin snarled at her. "But you're just like those monsters, a dragon!"

"Just by blood and soul!"

"And you can...shout?" Gloin continued, "Who's to say you weren't kill us all with your shouts?!"

"Me! I am!" Erika let out in a sob, "They don't work. I don't think they do, not here. I'm a nord, nords have better resistance to the cold then anyone! But you all saw me a few nights ago, shivering like a leaf in autumn! If that doesn't work, something I am born with...who is to say my Thu'um does work?"

The dwarves, now silent, sat thinking over her words. This was true, these seemed to be abilities she was born with and yet, if she could not use one, then indeed, she may not be able to use the other. For now, they were safe from her shouts. Thorin felt betrayed, she had kept this from him and his company; it was something important, significant to their task a head and she had hid it from them.

"You are to follow my every order." Thorin spat at her.

"Yes, I already agreed to that."

"And yet, you failed with the trolls." He held his palm to her as she started to speak, "You do as I say. Do you understand, Dragon?"

Erika visibly flinched as he spat the word dragon at her,"Yes."

"Good. Now all of you, go to sleep. We travel soon."

All the dwarves did as their leader said, laying on their sleep rolls and drifting to sleep. Poor Erika felt miserable when she saw Bombur pull his sleep roll away from her. _Stupid, stupid little dovah! You should think before you speak! You stupid little child!_ Erika, lay down herself and did not notice that Bofur had taken first watch. Well, the only watch for that night as it would not be long before morning rose. Erika spent an hour tossing and turning before she heard the merry dwarf speak to the her,

"If it means anything lass, I'd like to know more about the Dragon born."

Erika sat up, pulling her knees to her chin, "The legend or the person?"

"Is it not the same?" Bofur smiled at her.

Erika attempted one back.

"So what else can you tell me about the Dragon Born?"

"Well.." Erika started, when she had first seen the appalled faced of the dwarves she had not expected one of them to get of it so quickly. "There is another name for Dragon Born."

"And that is?"

"Dovahkiin. It's the dragon word, Dovah means dragon."

"Dovahkiin?" he tried out the word, and was relieved to see Erika smile. "These...shouts? You can't use them?"

"I don't think so, I've not tried yet. I've had no reason thus far to use any of them."

Bofur looked into the fire as she did, yes, he was scared of her now as few of the others were. But somehow the dwarf could not shake that she was still the kind protective the girl whom he had walked with and teased. It was unfair, that they suddenly felt differently about her, dragon blood and dragon soul. He knew it was wrong and he felt sorry for Erika, they heard the word dragon and were suddenly treating her as if she had been in league with Smaug. A girl that wasn't even from this world! He thought about what Gloin had said and knew the dwarf was wrong. Bofur had seen the look in her eyes as she spoke of dragons in her home land, she really had lost friends to dragon fire.

"Back in Bilbo's house when you were talking about dragons, you looked like you really hated them." Bofur watched her nod, glaring into the flames as she did. "You don't hate yourself do you lass?"

"I did."

"Y-you did?"

"Of course, I was sixteen when I was first faced with a dragon. Destined for the block; I was on my knee's, hands bound and the executioner had his blade rose and then the dragon landed. I was defenceless, I could barely bring myself to stand and I somehow made it into Helgen Keep." Erika felt hot tears burn their way down her cheeks, " A few of us managed to escape to Riverwood, but there was so much fire...so much death."

"Did you know then?"

"No, I'd no clue. The legend of DragonBorn, I'd grew up with it. But it was no more then a story and it was in my child hood, a part of my past, no more then a memory at that point."

"And then? How did you find you out?"

"I went to Whiterun. and warned him of the dragon. I'd gotten an odd stone in a crypt and the court wizard called it a dragon stone. The Jarl, the leader of that town, sent me to an outpost. A dragon came and after hours it was killed. It's soul...it flew it into me and as I was making my way to Whiterun, there was a shout that shook the land. It was no dragon but the Grey beards. The Jarl told me to go to them, that you don't turn down an invitation from them. So I went."

"Who are the Grey Beards?"

"Monks, they trained me in the art of shouting. They were reluctant to at first."

"Why?"

"They expected...more. Their words, they had expected someone older, taller, stronger. A mage or a warrior, not a black smiths apprentice. The only way to gain experience from other Dovah is to kill them and the Grey beards did not believe I could do so."

"But they didn't turn you away?"

"No, but they did not believe that I would be...that I would succeed as the DovahKiin. It sounds mad, but knowing they did not believe that I could do it...made me do better I believe, I needed and wanted to prove myself."

"And did you?"

"I hope so, my friend." Erika smiled sadly, "I learnt many shouts, clear skies, frost breath, unrelenting force...I even learnt the forbidden shout."

"Forbidden shout?"

"Only to fellow Dovah, _Dragon rend, _it is called. When directed at a dragon, it will bring him plummeting to land. It is hard to defeat them when they are up in the skies, that is their domain. To stand a fighting chance you must bring them down here; with Dragon Rend and wuuthrad, I have killed many a dragon...many of my kin."

"But you haven't lass. You're not a dragon, you care. You're our...my friend. Give them a chance to cool down lass, sense will come to them. You are Erika, you protected us, you put yourself in harms way for us," Bofur stopped, he could see his words had cheered her up a bit, "Get some sleep lass, we're up early."

Erika lay down on her roll, facing Bofur still. The tears still gliding down her face.

"Bofur?"

"Yes, lass?" He asked, turning to her.

"Do you think he will forgive me?" She asked nodding in the direction of one particular dwarf.

"He would be a fool not to."

Erika acepted this for now, and covered herself with her blanket. Easily she drifted off to sleep. And Bofur lay down as well, there was no threat in Rivendell and he was going to get some sleep while he could. Across camp, Thorin turned onto his back and gazed up at the clear skies. He had heard everything, _Yes, he will forgive you. _He felt betrayed still, he had thought she trusted him and with a blink of an eye, the dwarf prince was asleep.

* * *

True to his word, Thorin had woken them all incredibly early. They were up, ready and away from Rivendell before any of the elves had woke. Erika walked to the back of the group, she did not want, despite her chat with Bofur, to walk among the group, for many still looked upon her as if she were diseased. Many of the company tried to keep their distance from her, and she heard Bofur many times scold his friends for it. She smiled, glad to know that the night before was true and id still have one friend amongst them. It was now nearing midday, and the company were a distance from the Elf haven. Thorin stopped the company, allowing them to rest and eat. They had split into a few groups, although all staying quite close together. As Thorin moved through them with Balin, he saw the only two not close to the group was Erika and Bilbo. Who had also went to the Nord, and told her that he was still her friend. He told her, he'd only heard stories of dragons and that they were nasty creatures, powerful ones. Bilbo told her, yes , he did believe she was powerful, but she was not evil. The Erika he knew was good and kind, friendly and always willing to help a friend in trouble. Thorin and Balin stood watching the two for some time, Balin told Thorin that they had nothing to worry about; Bilbo was on their side.

_So is she, she is on our side as well! Can you not see that Balin!_ Thorin shouted in his head. _She is one of us, she is our Nightingale._

Thorin caught himself, his train of thought on her again. And this time, he did not scold himself. She was worth thinking about. Part dragon she may be, by blood and soul only. Before he had caught part of her conversation with Bofur last night, the dwarf had tried to think of some way in which she would be helpful, some way in which they could use the dragon part of Erika in their favour. And it was as he had realised what he was thinking that he heard them talking last night, he had realised he was thinking of putting her in harms way, he had thought of offering her to the dragon. And he felt the heart break of loss once more. No, she would not be offered; but he was still hurt that she had kept this secret from him, he was waiting for her to prove herself to him once more. It hadn't been too long that they had been staring at the two, when they heard Dori shouting of his brother, telling him to come away from there. And it was then he realised Ori was walking over to Bilbo and Erika, with his journal in hand and when he reached them. When innocent little Ori reached the cheer making hobbit and depressed Nord and showed her more of his drawings, telling her what they were...she smiled, a real smile. Her pretty and warm smile, and tears fell once more. Happy tears, Erika hugged Ori. Whatever the young dwarf had drew, it had done the trick, Thorin wanted to know what. But if it had her happy again, after the efforts of the hobbit and Bofur, it must have been something personal and it had done the trick. Thorin was willing to let it lie, for it to be a secret between Ori and Bilbo and Erika so long as it cheered her up.

Thorin called them all together, it was time to get moving again. They were back on the path and moving towards the mountains once more. They had a long way to go and Thorin feared it would be night fall before they reached the mountains. As they moved closer and closer to the misty mountains, the formations of how they walked changed many times. And suddenly Thorin heard quick steps behind him and now Erika strode along side him, catching her breath.

"I...wanted to ...speak with you." She said between pants.

"Catch your breath, little bird."

"I'm fine...kinda."

Thorin chuckled at her, despite being angry with her.

"Well...look back...I was...with Bil-Bilbo and Ori.."

Thorin looked over his shoulder, indeed they were a distance away at the back of the company and just coming over the hill. "What is it, Erika?"

"No dragon?"

"No. No dragon."

"I was going to tell you."

"But you didn't. You kept that from us." Thorin stopped, forcing her to stop with him, "You kept that from me...we're fine Dwalin, keep going."

Erika didn't dare look at Dwalin for she feared she would be back at square one with him. "I'm sorry Thorin."

"Do you not trust me?"

"Of course...I just...the look on your face when I let slip, you were disgusted..."

"Indeed, I hurt me, little Nightingale. No more lies."

* * *

The company were now struggling up a mountain pass, two days since Erika had spoken with Thorin, and since then the prince had not spoken to her. He had barely looked at her. This, along with the weather did not help her mood; it was windy and raining. And Erika pulled her hood up, and now incredibly thankful that the enchantment was still working on her armour. There was thunder and lightning and the path was very slippery now, every step had to be the right one; which proved the case as Erika felt her heart jump to her throat. Bilbo slipped, he started falling but Bofur and Dwalin grabbed onto him. Erika made a mental note to thank both of them later, even if Dwalin was not speaking to her...he could at least listen. Erika moved closer to Kili, the young dwarf forgetting his anger towards her and held her as his brother did to keep her safe from falling. Over the wind and the rain, they heard Thorin shout,

"We must find shelter!"

Before anyone had a chance to answer, Dwalin called out as well. "Look out!"

There was no time to blink when a giant boulder flew through the air and hit the cliff side above them. As rocks rained down onto them, they all pressed themselves to the wall, trying to make themselves as small and flat as possible against the rock. The dwarves began shouting, and more boulders flew towards them. Fili, Kili and Erika huddled together against the rock, barely able to see from under their hoods, they held tightly to each other as Balin stepped forward.

"This is no thunder storm! It's a thunder battle!"

They watched in awe as a large stone figure pulled itself away from the cliff side, it took hold of the cliff top by it and pulled it off before hurling it their way.

"Well bless me! The legends are true...giants! Stone Giants!"

Not at them, at a stone giant which they were on. Which had now been awakened, Erika had not realised what had been said. Her head in a hot fuzz, all she knew was Fili's hands were now on her back and pushing her towards to Kili. Erika wondered why for a mere second before she felt the ground give way beneath her. She and Kili were separated from Fili, and the lost look on Kili's face as he was separated from his brother broke her heart. The company was split in two, but as the stone giant fell back, the group that Erika and Kili were with ran onto a safer path, which was not on the stone giant. They had to watch in horror as they were separated from brothers, cousins, nephews and friends. The giants continued their fight, and Erika thought of nothing but the distressed look on Kili's face. Thorin's glanced between his nephews; Fili, so far away and close to danger, and Kili, close to him but devastated that he and his brother had been parted. Thorin had noticed Erika next to Fili and Kili when the storm had started, how the three of them had looked out for one another and he had seen how Fili had pushed her out of the way so she had been with the bigger group of the company before they were split in two, and now he saw her with his youngest nephew. She still stood with Kili, cooing over him, as he had seen his sister Dis do when he was upset. Her hand still on his arm, she rubbed soothing circles on his arms; trying to calm herself, and worry not about her other companions, her only attentions on young dwarf, hoping to keep him calm. They watched as the stone giant was knocked down sending the other group straight towards the cliff side. Kili turned into Erika, his face hidden in her shoulder unable to watch as they heard Thorin cry out.

Once the stone giant had hit the cliff, it fell down past them and Erika and Kili stayed put as they heard the others run to where they had seen the other group fall. They heard the sounds of Fili's voice and Kili began to run to his brother, Erika not far behind him as Bofur asked where Bilbo was. Kili was pushed back slightly as they made to pull Bilbo up who was dangling from the cliff edge, in one swift movement Thorin swung himself down onto a ledge and pulled a terrified Bilbo up. Erika caught her breath again as the ledge beneath Thorin gave way; for a second time that day, Erika made note to thank Dwalin. Thorin turned to her and Kili, and he met Erika's eyes, seeing the terror in them as he had fallen, Thorin nodded to her. He was alright..for that one second when his eyes caught something above Kili and reflected the terror which had shone in Erika's eyes. A dislodged boulder was falling, it would crush him. No. He had almost lost Fili...he was not going to loose Kili either, he swore to Dis he would keep them safe, she would still have both her boys when the quest was over. Time seemed to slow for Thorin, and as he and Fili tried to run for the Kili they were both grabbed and pulled back, their company holding them from protecting their loving brother and nephew. They felt so helpless; Kili...A loud voice sung over the storm, ringing through mountains.

_"WULD NAH KEST!"_

Within a blink of an eye, Kili and Erika were in front of them and time sped up for Thorin and Fili. The boulder crashed down behind Kili and Erika. Fili pulled away from Bifur and Nori who were restraining him and ran past Erika, tackling his brother in an enormous hug. Thorin, also was glad; of course he was, both his beloved nephews were safe, but like many of the company, now including the reunited brothers, he watched Erika. She was shocked to say the least, and fell to her knees. She stared a head of her, almost in a trance and Bofur walked over to her, kneeling in front of her. He took her arm and helped her up; as did the Durin brothers as they passed her.

The company knew what this meant, down to the last dwarf...and hobbit. She could use her voice, and the one thing which had scared them so much a few nights previous, they were now thankful for.

Erika could shout.

* * *

**There you go guys, the next chapter. I hope it was alright, I felt like towards the end it was a bit rushed. but I hope it's still okay for you all.**

**And for everyone that was wondering whether she will be able to shout...of course she can! She's the dragon born! I had thought about her finding out whether she could shout another way, like finding a secluded spot and you know, trying to that would be no fun! I thought this way was much better!**

**Let me know what you all think, reviews?**

**Thanks for reading guys,**

**UmbraLunae xox**


	13. Chapter 13

**How am I getting these up so quickly?! Who kicked my arse into gear...you guys did with all your lovely reviews! And it is only the nice reviews, those of you who do enjoy my story that I will reply to when you write me a review. For you see I received a review which I found hurtful. Other then that one review, thank you to the rest of you for all your lovely reviews! I was trying to get this one out quickly but I edited this one abit, because I kept changing my mind over and over with things.**

**Razzle Dazzle - I thought so to! We couldn't let poor Kili be smooshed by the big rock! And he's been a good friend to Erika, they've had each others backs!**

**Littledhampir13 - Yes, you did guess right! He held a bit of a grudge against her, the grumpy old dwarf! Hopefully he's realised she is on side and he'll stop being so moody! Yes, she can shout...she's the Dragonborn after all! I did think about keeping it from her and you all a bit longer, but I think how we found out now is better.**

**Bernard Karp - I will be following the movie guidelines, but I do think I'll some scenes from the book...just let me dig the thing out! Also, some of the things from the second film I didn't like, ways they changed some things. I prefer the way they were in the book, I won't say too much because I don't know how many have seen Desolation of Smaug.**

**TheRosesOnTheWall - Yea the dwarves were kind mean to her, you could understand seeing as they've suffered because of a dragon, at last Bofur and Ori were still kind to her. I knew Bilbo would always be on her side, he's the first she met, apart the Sally the nice hobbit lady in the first chapter. And when in trouble, Fili and Kili even forgot they weren't speaking to her!...Oh yea! Gandalf! I kinda forgot about him. He doesn't know anything does he? He wasn't there when she let slip, she's going to have to explain it all to Gandalf as well!**

**InfoGurl - Yey! Glad you liked it!**

**PandaMooMoo - I think they'll e nice to her now that she saved Kili; although they're quite in shock at the moment! Erika certainly is!**

**BabyRubyBeat - Thank you for your review, it did make me laugh! I'm sorry I made you hate the dwarves! I didn't like them much when I wrote about them being nasty and mood to poor Erika! But at least Bofur, Ori, Fili and Kili are all being nice to her! Although Fili and Kili kind of 'forgot' they were supposed to be huffy with her when the storm kicked in, hopefully you like some of those dwarves! And even if they were going to be huffy again after...I dont think they can now after she saved Kili's life! They will, I promise! I'm glad you're liking the series and thank you for the review!**

****** Achaewa -I say, if you do not like the pairing and it upsets you so then stop reading. I do proof read, and do not find as many mistake you deem you do. If you prefer your crossovers romance free then find a different story. You complain about the conversation Erika has with Elrond, she has one in chapter 8 which is a couple of mere lines. If that upsets you so much, then please leave because you are clearly not enjoying my story.**

* * *

As the company walked on, Erika being guided by the Bofur, Fili and Kili; there was a dispute in the company. If Erika hadn't been as dazed as she was, shocked to fin her shout did work, she would have stuck up for Bilbo. The poor hobbit had been confronted by Thorin, Bilbo had only meant to thank Thorin for pulling him up when he fell when Thorin had rounded on him. Bilbo continued to walk with the company, his head hung low. He was upset, and slightly angry but he wasn't sure why. It confused the little hobbit, and it lowered his mood all the more. Thorin's cold words rang through Bilbo's ears. _He's been lost ever since he left home. He should never have come._ The word echoed on and on in his head, they were deafening. And yet, as he walked in stride with others, he had never felt more alone. His one true friend in the entire company, was too stuck in her own mind; prisoner to the daunting thoughts of this day.

It was not long before they found a little cave in the mountainside, it was empty and dry. It was all they could ask for in their circumstances; food and a fire to be included, yet Thorin told them no fires, they could eat little but they needed sleep. Everyone took no notice of the food and went to find a spot to sleep. Thorin walked around their small camp and soon came upon Erika, where Fili and Kili had put her. She sat alone and in thought, Thorin sat down beside her. She too needed her rest, but he knew that it would not be wise to pull her from her gaze. She was coming round; he had seen her head twitch slightly when someone made a noise and he knew he would not have long to wait to talk to her, but he would wait. Bilbo on the other side of the cave watched as the dwarf sat by her, reading in her thoughtful face, and the hobbit wondered how such a cold and mean dwarf could be drawn to such a nice person. He shook his head and sat down, his abused mind already full of thought, he knew what he had to do.

Thorin had sat with her for a number of minutes now, watching over her and taking in everything about Erika, when she began to blink and her head swayed; she was coming out of her trance. He was glad, yes, it had been a shock to him and the dwarves that she still had her dragon shouts but he had never dreamed he would be so thankful for them, just like how he could never imagine the inner battle she was having with herself. He watched, with slight amusement, as Erika tried to get her bearings, smirking at the confusion on her face as she realised she was in a cave. She must really have not been aware of what was happening, of course she wasn't. How could she be, Erika was afraid she would convert back into her old self. The self she had briefly told Bofur about, the scared little sixteen year old Dragon Born who hated herself...and why? Because she knew of the hatred these dwarves had of dragons. She feared they would cast her out, send away...she would loose her new friends. She had not realised that Thorin had been sat with her until he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, gently he asked if she was alright and if she would like a drink of water, offering his own to her.

After seeing her take a good drink of water, he carefully asked, "Would you mind if we continued our conversation from the hillside?"

Erika nodded, unable to fine her voice; scared that it would be now, he would shun her and reject her. He was going to send her away.

"You are the Dragon Born, part dragon. The very creature we are going to destroy, that you have destroyed in the past. When you first told us, we withdrew ourselves from you." Thorin spoke slowly, taking care with each word. "We were scared and angry. We thought...I don't know what we thought, that perhaps this was all a game, a ploy...we...I was ungrateful for everything you have already done for us. I told Balin, at the hobbit's house that all I wish from those who follow me, I just wish them to be loyal, honourable and have a willing heart. And I doubted all of it when I heard of what you are."

"I do not blame you." Erika said in a small voice.

"And yet, despite all of what we gave you after finding out the truth, we were hurtful to you and you still cared. Fili and Kili," Thorin turned for a slight moment to look at his nephews who were settling down side by side, "I try to treat them as I do everyone else, but I can not deny that I worry about them constantly. The three of you looked after one another on the ledge side. When they were separated, your heart went to the. You were worried about Fili, and the rest of the company we had been separated from, but you set to making sure Kili was alright. And then when I thought I was going to loose Kili, I didn't know what I was going to do and then you..."

"I can't say I acted on instinct. I wish I could Thorin, but I panicked. I saw what scared you and for a moment I panicked, I was so afraid that I couldn't do anything about it..."

"But you tried."

"I think so, yes. All I remember was the boulder falling and panicking and before I knew what I was doing I shouted." Erika looked up at Thorin, her eyes dewy with tears; here it was. His chance to turn away. "And...I'm sorry Thorin, I'm so sorry."

"You're sorry? What are you sorry for? For saving Kili's life?" Thorin looked at her astounded that she would even say sorry. He knew she was not sorry for saving Kili's life, how could she be. Kili was one of her friends, she would not be sorry for saving his life, and Thorin knew it was not that for which she was apologising. "I know you care for my nephews, they think a lot of you; you've become a great friend for them, for many of us. Erika, it is not you who should be apoligising."

She sat still, listening. "Are you going to tell me to leave?"

"I thought about telling you to leave earlier today; but what I feared saved my nephew's life, and all I can say is that I am the one that is sorry, for how I and the company treated you, and I want to thank you for saving Kili. I want you to stay with us Erika."

"Good."

"Good?"

"I was worried you were going to send me away, you're my friends and I don't want to leave you; even if some of you are grumpy old dwarves."

"Don't push your luck, Nord."

Erika smiled, it was the first time he had called her by her race, and it made her happy; she wasn't sure why. Erika turned to Thorin and took his large hand in hers, "Thank you. I mean it Thorin, thank you."

"Erika, do you remember the night we left Rivendell?"

"Of course I do! It was the night this mess started!"

"Yes, but you had told me you had faith in me. That despite the madness of my forefathers, you did not believe that I would fall victim to the same illness." Thorin looked down at their hands, smiling slightly and placing his other hand over hers, "You believed I was different to them, as I do you. I believe that you are different as well; you may share the same blood, but dragon you are not. It does not define who you are, I should have seen that sooner."

Erika smiled, and almost forgetting about the rest of the company she leaned into Thorin, leaning her head on his shoulder. Around them, only few still awake looked at them and smiled. Balin knew his king had met his match, and as he gazed at the two he silently apologised to her. Aye, that had all been mighty unfair to the lass. Well, perhaps not all of them but the majority had and those whom had were sorry. Balin and his brother laid out their bed rolls and lay down on them; their king did not move the little nord and allowed her to stay as she was. It was not until her even breathing that Thorin lay her down on her bed roll and lay onto his not inches away from her.

* * *

It was now that Bilbo felt alone; more so then before. His protector was now being protected by someone else, and Bilbo had no chance of squeezing into see her. He knew he was being selfish, to want Erika to himself but he had known her longer then them all and she had promised to protect him! Why was he so angry? Bilbo had see the looks shared between the nord and the dwarf, and Bilbo was happy for her, that for the moment she had met someone...found someone that made her smile. Bilbo did not love her, oh no, she was just his friend. His only friend, a part from Gandalf, bbut he was not here. And Bilbo felt alone in this dark cave surrounded by the dwarves, when one of his friends was not with him and the other was practically cuddled up to the very dwarf who had said those hurtful words to him!

_He's been lost ever since he left home. He should never have come._

The little hobbit had made his mind up. Thorin spoke the truth, Bilbo did not belong with them. He did miss home and he often thought of home. Times like now, when he was sat cold and hungry in the dark of the night, Bilbo thought about his hobbit thought about serving himself a big breakfast or dinner, and savouring it; he would like to think about his last meal at home but that was brought to an end because of dwarves. He would like to choose a book and sit in his big cosy armchair in front of the fire and read to his hearts content until his eye lids began to drop and then he would walk to his nice warm bed and go to sleep. Bilbo sighed, all he thought about was home, maybe he should go home. Now that everyone was asleep, and Bilbo's bag was packed and he planned to leave. He quietly stepped over the sleeping dwarves and made for the exit of the cave.

* * *

**I'm sorry this one is so short, but I thought I'd try to get something up before chrsitmas, because it might e a while before I get another up and I'm hoping to get a few other stories updated as well!**

**Again sorry it's so short!**

**Umbralunae**


End file.
